


Child of Moonlight

by Bookwormgal



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Mythology, Betrayal, Childhood, Death in Childbirth, Family, Fratricide, Gen, Historically-Accurate Half-Sibling Incest, Lots of Research, Magic, Magic Tablet, Plotting, Pre-"Night at the Museum", Prequel, Prophecy, Sibling Rivalry, character backstory, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children born into the same family; each one with a prophecy of what they would become. The first's heart quickly grows black with hate while the second is a gentler soul. With a throne on the line, a tablet empowered by Khonsu, and one ambitious to rule, it can only end in suffering. Before the museum, there was simply Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah: sons of the pharaoh and brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fortunes Foretold

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the third "Night at the Museum" movie and rather enjoyed it. Yeah, it was kind of sad and bittersweet near the end, especially due to real life stuff (we'll miss you, Robin Williams), but it was an enjoyable film none the less. It also offered a few more hints about the past and kind of inspired me with some ideas concerning the background events. And thus this story was created to serve as sort of a prequel to the trilogy of films, showing the past of Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah from the beginning. Though I wouldn't recommend reading this until after you watch all three films to avoid spoilers.
> 
> There will be a lot of stuff from actual Egyptian mythology and info about their beliefs, behavior, and how their lives were during that time period. Which means lots of research and work for me if I want this story to be effective and at least vaguely accurate. So I make no promises about what the update schedule will be.
> 
> Oh, and one little thing. Since Kahmunrah would technically be speaking ancient Egyptian during this story, he'd be lisping at different parts in his sentences than he would in the English translation. So I won't be writing the lisping in his dialogue (and it'll make it easier on me). Just assume that he still has his lisp.
> 
> I do not own Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah, Merenkahre, or Shepsheret. They belong to the creators of the "Night at the Museum" movies, which I also don't own (except as a few DVDs on my shelves). I also don't own any of the Egyptian gods or goddesses nor do I own any deities in any other mythology. Some of the side and background characters will be my creations and available to be borrowed with permission if you like them, though.

Khemsait had been present for many births. As a priestess of Hathor, one of the goddesses involved with childbirth among other things, and with her particular talent, the woman was often requested to attend and assist new mothers during this event. Sometimes she could even find a way to save the mother or child during a difficult birth. There were several mothers who claimed that she was the best woman to have present during labor. With her reputation, experience, and proximity, Khemsait was not surprised when she was summoned to the palace when the pharaoh's wife when into labor with his first child.

Inhapi was not the pharaoh's Great Wife, but one of the lesser ones. But if she gave birth to the future ruler, she would be very important and respected within the household and all the lands. This could be a wonderful day for the beautiful young woman, the start of motherhood.

But Khemsait was present for numerous other births and knew what was coming. She placed statues of Bes and Tawaret near the woman. She prayed to Bes, Tawaret, Hathor, Isis, and Meskhenet. Inhapi wore protective amulets as she squatted on the clay birthing bricks. All the possible precautions were in place, but sometimes it was not enough. Sometimes the will of the gods were not in the favor of humanity. So as the sun moved towards the horizon and the young woman's strength waned, Khemsait was once again faced with the choice. While some would ask the husband to make the choice, especially when he was the pharaoh, she would not. It seemed cruel to her to make him choose between the life of his wife and his child.

And so as the sun began to set, Khemsait was left holding the crying prince while Inhapi's body was carried away for preparations for mummification. There was a brief flurry of activity around the priestess and the newborn. Servants and other members of the staff appeared, went to work, and vanished once more with the efficiency of practice and training. Then she was left alone with three figures. One was clearly the wet-nurse for the baby boy. She was a mildly stout woman, dressed sensibly and watching the child with interest. It was the other two, however, that held her attention most.

Dressed in gold and other finery, there was no doubt in her mind who she was standing before. Especially when she saw the crown upon his head.

"Great and noble Merenkahre, Lord of the Two Lands. And Shepsheret, his beautiful queen," whispered Khemsait in awe before glancing down at the infant in her arms. "You have a son, my king."

There was a slight sadness in their eyes even when faced with such joyous news. Inhapi's death was clearly felt. The pharaoh would care for all his wives and the queen was known to be on good terms with those who shared her husband's affections. Khemsait did not doubt the woman would be missed.

"The future pharaoh. My first-born," he said as he accepted the child in his arms.

"He shall be raised to be a wise and just ruler," his wife remarked, peering down at the babe.

"Kahmunrah shall be his name," declared Merenkahre, "and I am certain the gods intend great things for him in the future."

Khemsait took this as her cue. As a priestess of Hathor, she'd been taught how to read the fortune of a newborn child. And she'd always been particularly skilled with this talent, able to see farther and more clearly than some of the others. In a few cases, she'd made her prediction in a manner different than her fellow priests, but none doubted the validity of her abilities. If the pharaoh wished to know his son's fate, she could provide that.

"May I offer my services, great king, and foretell what is to come for your son?" she asked.

Smiling slightly in encouragement, Shepsheret said, "Tell us, Khemsait, priestess of Hathor. Tell us what you see in Kahmunrah's future."

Before she could begin her usual method of calling on the Seven Hathors to share their knowledge, Khemsait felt her voice being stolen for another's use. It wasn't a common occurrence, but the priestess had done this before and knew what was happening. Apparently the deities felt the need to speak to the pharaoh and his wife directly about this matter. This child's destiny must be thoroughly impressive.

Her eyes abruptly filled with a vision. Khemsait saw the seven cow-shaped figures, the Seven Hathors. But she also saw a birthing brick with a woman's head, Meskhenet. If both of them wanted to use her to speak, then their message was truly important.

"The child's fate stretches out before him, written from the moment of his birth until after he crumbles into dust. But though he was born while Ra's light still shone in the sky, his heart will quickly fill with darkness and chaos worthy of Apep. His first act of life was to cause the death of the one who gave him birth and it shall not be the last innocent blood he shall shed. Hubris, jealousy, and cruelty will drip from him like venom as he destroys all he touches. If he is given power over someone, only pain and suffering will follow. And he shall indeed gain power and rule for a time. He shall lead other leaders, but only those with equally heavy and blackened hearts. Murder, manipulation, and threats shall be his tools while kindness and mercy are cast aside. He shall bathe the throne in blood, bury the weak alive, and seek power from all sources. Not even death will end his reign. Only Khonsu's chosen, his guardian of the night, will stop his madness and bring order."

The vision faded and she regained control of her voice. She blinked as she saw her surroundings once more, the faces of the royal family staring at her in horror. Khemsait felt terrible that she'd delivered such a devastating prophecy about the young prince. She was also afraid of how they would react towards her. Though the words came from the goddesses, it was the priestess who stood before them and it was her mouth that delivered the news.

"I am sorry, but I am only a humble messenger," she apologized swiftly. "I only speak what the gods bid me to."

There was silence for a moment, Merenkahre staring at the child in his arms with an increasingly-unreadable expression on his face. She knew that he could react badly to her prophecy and have her killed. Or he might have the child killed to prevent the foreseen events. There was no way to predict how he might respond.

"I do not wish to believe that the gods would bless me with a son, even at the cost of my wife and sister, only to have him destined for such a dark path," stated the pharaoh. "It would not be wise or fair to condemn Kahmunrah on the day of his birth for something he has not yet done. If what you said is the truth of what he is to become, then it is the will of the gods. But he must be given the chance to grow into a better man than what has been foreseen. He will be watched carefully, taught what he must know to live a righteous life, and only given his birthright when he has proven his worth, but my son _will_ be allowed to show what kind of man he will become. I have declared it so."

"Raia," said Shepsheret, turning toward the wet-nurse. "Take Kahmunrah with you and feed him. And speak to no one of what you heard here. He is to be treated as what he is. A prince, a descendent of Ra, and the future pharaoh."

"As you command, my queen," the woman said before accepting the infant and carrying him out of the room.

Once Raia was out of sight, the pair turned back toward Khemsait. And while they looked troubled still by the predicted future of the baby, neither seemed to be angry with her for what she said.

"We are grateful for your help this day, priestess," said Merenkahre solemnly.

"Your thanks is appreciated, your majesty. And I shall say not a word of what happened this day," Khemsait assured.

There was a short nod of dismissal and the priestess took her leave. The woman left the palace, stepping out into the night. Even though there was no moonlight to shine the way, Khemsait knew the path well enough to make it home.

But her thoughts continued to drift back to the child she briefly held in her arms. He seemed so innocent and small. How could he grow into the monster foretold? And if the prediction was right, how many would suffer under the rule of the tiny prince now slumbering in the palace.

Uncertain which god to address her prayer to, Khemsait quietly begged for anyone who would listen to find a way to keep the young Kahmunrah from taking the throne.

* * *

Staring at the colorful mural across the wall, the young prince considered the story that Raia had just finished telling him. After living through seven floodings of the Nile, he knew he was swiftly growing into becoming someone as important as the beings in those stories. Even though he was still a child, his side-lock braided from three strands of hair that ended in a claw-like shape and would remaining in place for at least five more years, he knew he would someday rule over the Upper and Lower Kingdom. It was his right as his father's only son and first-born. Already the servants, his half-sisters, his cousins, and the other children in the palace he played with treated him with respect and awe. After all, he was descended from Ra and would become pharaoh. They _should_ serve and obey him without question. The only one who was more important at the moment was Father. Even if he was supposed to listen to Mother and Raia, Kahmunrah knew he was greater than them. Raia told him so on many occasions.

Raia told him many things. Especially stories about the pharaohs of the past and the gods. Such as her most recent tale, the one depicted on this particular section of wall. It was about Osiris, Isis, and Set. Even though Osiris was the eldest and meant to rule, his brother was jealous and wanted to get rid of him. He wasn't content just guarding Ra on his journey through the underworld each night. He wished to rule in Osiris's place. So Set tricked him and trapped him in a box sealed with melted lead before tossing him into the Nile. Isis, loyal to her husband, immediately searched for him and eventually located the box. But by the time she opened it, Osiris was already dead. And Set would have ruled in his place except Isis was known to have magic and he was afraid she might try to revive her husband. Before she had the chance, Set managed to slice up his brother's body and scatter it across the lands. There were several more stories involved as she searched for the pieces, but Isis eventually managed to find them and restore him to life briefly. But Osiris eventually went to rule the underworld as the first mummy while his son grew up to overthrow Set.

It was a story told every year, but Kahmunrah still found it interesting. Set managed to get what he wanted, at least for a while, by being ruthless, clever, and brutal to anyone who stood in his way. He only lost later when he fought against Horus and the younger god cheated multiple times. And though Horus was the god of pharaohs, vengeance, and the skies, the young prince couldn't help thinking that Set's more straightforward tricks were fairer than Horus's actions. Of course, the god of the desert, storms, chaos, and war should have continued his ruthlessness. He could have killed the younger god and remained in power. Kahmunrah was determined not to make the same mistakes. If he wanted something, he would let nothing stand in his way of getting it and remain on guard against it being taken back.

"Kahmunrah, what are you doing out here all alone?"

He looked up to see a familiar figure, now heavily pregnant and smiling down at him. The young prince barely hesitated to race over to her.

"Mother," he greeted as he hugged her as best he could.

He knew that Shepsheret was not the woman who gave birth to him. He'd been told that she died when he was born. But he had always considered her to be his mother and she had always called him her son. She and Raia were the ones who cared for him when he was small and he was the fondest of them out of all women he'd encountered in the palace. She was also Father's Great Wife, so she was the only one worthy of being called Mother.

"Raia was telling me a story about Osiris, Set, and the others this afternoon," he explained excitedly, pointing up at the images on the wall. "I wanted to look at the pictures."

She smiled down at him as she guided him down the halls. He knew he was supposed to be with the tutor with Thuity, but lessons were so boring sometimes. Kahmunrah wished he didn't have to learn all these things, but Father said that he needed to know how to be a good ruler. But he'd rather listen to Raia's stories or play with Thuity than pay attention to Hekaib's lessons.

"And what did you learn from the story?" asked Mother.

"That if you want something badly enough and you can be strong, smart, and merciless enough, you can overthrow any obstacle," he recited. "Just like how Set took control from Osiris."

At his words, she halted. The boy looked up in confusion, staring at her. There was a strange look on Mother's face. Kahmunrah wasn't sure what was wrong, but she didn't look happy at how easily he'd understood the story. It was so strange.

"Why don't you head back to where Thuity is?" she suggested slowly. "I'm certain your friend misses you."

The young prince considered it a moment and slowly nodded. His absence would leave Thuity alone with Hekaib for lessons and the scribe's son would not enjoy that. The slightly-older boy was a satisfying playmate for the most part. He obeyed Kahmunrah, always made certain the prince won the games, and was wise enough even from the start not to grin at the child's lisp. Kahmunrah remembered at least one of his half-sisters had made that mistake until he slapped her when the adults weren't watching. She'd blamed the mark left behind on a simple accidental fall. But Thuity knew his place and knew who was in charge.

Mother abruptly placed her hand on her stomach and frowned for a moment. Kahmunrah paused, wondering if it was the baby kicking again. He knew that she'd been pregnant before, but no child was ever born. Though she'd always seemed sad about it, she'd explained that sometimes it was the will of the gods. He figured the gods knew he didn't need any more sisters. He would have plenty of wives to choose from when he was older. This was, however, the roundest he ever remembered seeing her. She was almost as round as the other women were right before they gave birth. Perhaps this child would actual live long enough for him to actually see.

Her mildly confused expression eased briefly and she began to walk again. Then she gasped slightly and staggered to a stop.

"I believe," she said slowly, her hand still on her stomach, "you may soon have another sibling. Go find Raia and have her send for the priestess, Khemsait."

* * *

She'd been summoned multiple times to the palace since the birth of the prince seven years ago. Even though Inhapi died that day, others sought Khemsait out when they were giving birth. So she'd returned to the palace many times, for servants and the wives of the pharaoh alike. The ones she delivered in the royal family had all been daughters, beautiful and healthy. There had been no other princes so far. And there were no further elaborate prophecies that required the gods to control her voice. She'd foretold their futures, seeing only happy and relatively peaceful lives in comparison to the terrible things predicted of Prince Kahmunrah.

Khemsait once again found herself in the presence of Queen Shepsheret. This time, she was the one on the birthing bricks and covered in amulets designed to keep the child safe and alive. She'd heard from the other women in the palace that she'd suffered numerous miscarriages over the years and that was why she wore more of the amulets than most. Perhaps the gods would be kind enough to let this one finally survive.

Unlike with Inhapi's labor, Khemsait was not the only one present. The former wet-nurse, Raia, stood behind the queen to support her. She served as a steady presence as the hours passed, one that Khemsait would be happy to call upon if she was ever in need during a future birth.

Khemsait prayed Isis, Hathor, Bes, and Tawaret, beseeching them to permit the woman at least one child to be born alive. Darkness fell and the full moon rose as the labor continued, but the priestess was not yet without hope. True, the past had not been kind to the woman when it came to motherhood. But the arrival of the first child to the world often took time and the queen was strong. And though it was longer than she expected, the labor was still smoother than Inhapi's years ago. She was confident that the woman would survive.

At midnight, Khemsait found herself cleaning and placing a small boy into the arms of his exhausted mother. Both she and Raia quickly helped Shepsheret into the nearby waiting bed. The woman almost seemed stunned to be holding her living infant.

"My child," the queen whispered in tired awe.

Regardless of the late hour, it was apparent that the pharaoh had been lurking and waiting just outside the chamber. The first cries of the newborn summoned his presence. Though still wearing the gold and finery befitting a god incarnate, the expression on his face for a moment was purely that of a concerned husband and father. Then he saw both his wife, though tired and her hair soaked with sweat, and his newborn child were alive and well. And that was enough to produce a relieved and overjoyed smile from the man as he crossed the room.

"Shepsheret," he whispered before laying a brief kiss on her brow. "My love, we have a child."

"You have a son," clarified Khemsait respectfully.

"A son?" he asked, taking a closer look at the infant.

The priestess stepped back a moment to allow them at least the illusion of privacy. Merenkahre looked so peaceful, awe-struck, and overjoyed at the same time. It was easy for the woman to forget for a moment that she was staring at the pharaoh. He just appeared to be a father seeing the wonder that is his newborn son. While he'd been relatively happy when Kahmunrah was born, that event had been marred by the death of Inhapi and the dark future foreseen for the child. There was no such shadow cast on this joyous moment. This was a happy occasion, pure and simple.

"Ahkmenrah," said Shepsheret as she rocked the baby in her arms, calming his crying and coaxing him towards sleep. "My beautiful, perfect, little Ahkmenrah. I'll never let you go. Never."

"Of course not," Merenkahre told his wife. "Nothing will ever divide our family. Nothing will take him from you. You will keep our son. I shall ensure that it is so." He briefly placed his hand on the baby's head, a small smile on his lips. "My sons, both of them, will be with us for all time.

The priestess gave the pair a few more moments of silence, allowing them to enjoy their son's presence just a little longer. There was a lot of love in the chamber. Khemsait was happy for them.

Finally she stepped forward once more and said, "Your majesties, do you wish to know what the future holds for Ahkmenrah? Just as I did for Kahmunrah and the royal princesses?"

There was some hesitation as the pair exchanged uncertain glances and looked at the baby. But slowly they turned back to the woman with a look of agreement.

But as she prepared to call on the Seven Hathors, Khemsait found her throat lock up as her voice was stolen again. Her vision filled once again with the cow-like Seven Hathors and Meskhenet, just as it did when Kahmunrah was born. This time, however, she also saw a partially-mummified figure. He wore a side-lock of youth, but also wore a plaited beard. On his head he bore a full moon disk resting in a crescent moon shape. It seemed even Khonsu wished to send a message about the boy.

"Born under moonlight, he is favored by Khonsu. Incorruptible by power and thoughtful in his actions, he shall grow to be reliable to those who need him, quick to learn when necessary, and trusting of others even when faced with the unknown. Though given a responsibility that his birth should have denied, a kind heart shall guide him through life and in death. He shall see lands far beyond any his people ever dreamt and he shall stand as equals among other powerful leaders. His legacy shall not be of children who follow in his footsteps, but will instead be born of magic and memories of the past. He shall face venomous betrayal and fiercely-protective loyalty alike. And though death and distance may try to separate them for a time, he will always be reunited with those who love him."

Her vision cleared and she regained control of her voice. The first thing she saw was Raia, waiting patiently in the corner, with a small frown on her face. She was staring at the priestess and the baby with an unreadable look in her eyes. Khemsait swiftly turned her attention back towards the pharaoh and his wife, dismissing the former wet-nurse as unimportant at the moment. She was more concerned with the members of royalty. The thoughtful expressions were certainly better reactions to their child's fortune than how they responded years ago.

"As before, I shall not say anything about what happened this evening," said Khemsait. "I am merely a messenger for the gods."

Merenkahre nodded, "We thank you for all that you've done this night, priestess."

"Raia," called Shepsheret, "would you go fetch Kahmunrah? I think he should meet his brother."

"As you command, my queen," the former wet-nurse said.

Both women realizing they'd been dismissed, Khemsait and Raia quietly stepped out of the chamber. The priestess's last glimpse of them was of the pharaoh and his Great Wife marveling at their child.

* * *

Kahmunrah rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wasn't sure why he was awake. Raia came into his chamber and pulled him from his sleep. The light of Ra wasn't even in the sky yet. So why did he have to be awake?

But the woman led him through the halls in silence until they apparently reached their destination. The young prince was surprised to see Mother and Father waiting, the pair sitting there with Mother wrapped in a few blankets and looking both exhausted and happy. She was also holding something in her arms.

The boy frowned. So Mother finally had a baby and it lived? Was that why they decided to wake him up? They never woke him up when one of Father's other wives had a daughter. He'd normally just hear about it in the morning. Perhaps it was because it was Shepsheret's child rather than one from another of the lesser wives. Or maybe they thought this daughter would make a good Great Wife for him someday when he was pharaoh. Kahmunrah didn't know or really care. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Kahmunrah," Father called. "My son, come and meet your brother."

That woke him up a little more. Brother? What did he mean?

"Mother?" he said, confused.

She smiled at him sweetly and reached out one hand to pull the young prince closer to them. The child stared down at the small thing in her arms. It looked like a squashed and less-hairy baboon, wrapped in a blanket. It was asleep, but Kahmunrah doubted it looked any better awake.

"This is Ahkmenrah, your baby brother," said Mother.

"Why is he here? You don't need another son, Father," the boy said, still frowning in confusion. "If I am meant to take the throne, what purpose does he have? We don't need him."

"Kahmunrah, that is enough," he scolded in a quiet, yet firm tone. "This is your brother. He deserves to be treated with the same respect and kindness as any other child of mine. Including you. If the gods have blessed our family with another son, then we should rejoice at this precious gift."

"You are still the eldest son," soothed Mother. "You are still part of this family. Ahkmenrah's birth does not change that. He will look up to you as an example. Since you will someday rule these lands and protect them, perhaps you can practice by helping to take care and protect your younger brother."

She was trying to make him feel better. Kahmunrah knew she was trying to make him happier about the situation. But all he could think about was that he didn't want a brother. He didn't need one. They already had an heir to the throne. He was the one who would someday rule. Why did they need Ahkmenrah? Did they want someone else to be pharaoh, just in case he wasn't good enough? Was that why they were so excited about the baby?

No, he was still the first born son. Kahmunrah focused on that fact. The baby was just an annoyance. He wouldn't have the throne. He'd never be pharaoh. The young prince would never let that happen. He wanted to rule and he would make sure it happened. No one would take that away from him. Especially not little Ahkmenrah.

Besides, the little thing would probably get sick and die soon anyway. Lots of babies did. He knew of at least three daughter that the other wives had who died within a few weeks of being born. And others died before they saw their first flooding of the Nile. Only a few of them lived long enough to start walking around. So Ahkmenrah would probably be gone soon too. Then Mother could go back to only caring about one son: him.

"Come, little one," coaxed Raia gently. "It is time to go back to your chamber. You should get some more sleep before morning."

"All right," he nodded, smiling briefly at Mother and Father as he left.

No, Ahkmenrah wasn't worth worrying about. The tiny, weak creature would never take what rightfully belonged to the young prince. Kahmunrah wouldn't allow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, education time. And remember, spelling on all these gods and goddesses (and their exact relationships to each other) isn't always the same. Different sources say different things, so I can only do my best.
> 
> Hathor is the goddess of female sexuality, childbirth, fertility, sky, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music, and a lot of other things depending on what form she was in at the time (some of the gods and goddesses had different forms depending on the situation… they were a complicated group). In the form of the Seven Hathors, she could predict the fortune of a newborn child and see their destiny. Her priests and priestesses could also sometimes read the child's fortune too. She's usually represented as a woman with cow horns and/or cow ears, but sometimes she's just shown as a cow. Bes is dwarf-like god who was known as a protector of children. Tawaret is a goddess who looks like a pregnant hippo who was another one involved in the protection of pregnancy and childbirth. Meskhenet was another goddess, seen as the personification of the birthing bricks that women squatted on when giving birth. She was supposed to be yet another protective entity during delivery and she could also predict the future of an infant. 
> 
> Basically, there were a lot of deities to call on when a woman is having a kid, which makes sense since there was a huge mortality rate for both mother and child during this time period. Lots of women died in childbirth and lots of kids didn't survive very long for various reasons. It was a tough time period and it wasn't like the medical care was the greatest. Hence why I figured that Kahmunrah's mom could have died in childbirth and that Shepsheret could have lost some children due to miscarriages.
> 
> Other gods mentioned in this chapter include Isis, Osiris, Set, Horus, Ra, Apep, and Khonsu. The first few will be explained in detail later if necessary, but the last two are a little more obscure in comparison. Apep was a serpent-like entity who was the spirit of evil, darkness and destruction who threatened to destroy the sun god, Ra, as he travelled though the underworld at night. In general, not a nice guy to deal with. 
> 
> Khonsu was the god of the moon and is really important in this story since the third movie says he's responsible for the magic of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Khonsu was the God of Light in the Night, he protects against wild animals, watches over night time travelers, is instrumental in the creation of new life, and aids in healing. He also had multiple titles, including "Traveler," "Embracer," "Pathfinder," and "Defender." Of course, some of his older stories involved him killing the enemies of the pharaoh, but he pretty much mellowed out over the centuries into someone less violent and merely protective. He was represented either as a falcon-head entity with a full moon disk resting in a crescent moon on his head or as a partially-mummified child with a side-lock and beard that also has a full moon disk resting in a crescent moon on his head.
> 
> There is one thing I find amusing about the fact the movies chose him as the one who was responsible for the tablet's magic. Due to his role as a protective god of moonlight who watches over those who travel at night, Khonsu is essentially a "night guard."
> 
> On a different note, there was no word for midwife at this time period, but it was still common for other women to be present during the birth and they sort of served a similar role as a midwife. But men, let alone doctors, were usually not in the same room when the mother was in labor. Hence, Khemsait's presence.
> 
> Also, pharaohs generally had multiple wives, though one was considered their Great Wife (and would pretty much be their queen). In this case, Inhapi would be one of Merenkahre's lesser wives while Shepsheret would be his Great Wife. Not to mention both women were probably related to him, either as his sisters, half-sisters, cousins, or something (I personally imagine Inhapi as a sister and Shepsheret as a younger cousin). The royal family was supposedly descended from Ra and they didn't want to dilute the godly bloodline with too much human blood, so there was plenty of inbreeding (plus, the princesses could only marry someone of equal rank as them, which usually meant either marrying someone else in the royal family or not being married at all).
> 
> In regards to the abbreviated version of the story of Osiris, Isis, Set, and Horus, Kahmunrah is really missing the point of it. Kids do that sometimes. But it certainly will affect his decision-making process in the future.


	2. Crafting the Tablet

Inspiration had struck when he first saw Ahkmenrah, the small and perfect child somehow more wondrous than any of the sights and treasures of Egypt. He'd been a gift from the gods, a child born after he'd given up hope of Shepsheret ever having one. And it was a son, a brother for young Kahmunrah. For Merenkahre, his family seemed perfect and he never wanted to divide them. That was why he was so inspired to find a way to keep them together for all time.

Figuring out how to make his dream a reality, to achieve something never before conceived by the past pharaohs, was a challenge. He knew only the gods would be able to do such a thing. He would need their power and blessing before it would work. He wasn't certain how many or which gods he would ultimately need to call upon and what method to use. It was a difficult and complicated problem, but Merenkahre knew how to get started.

For the more common and simple forms of magic, he would call on the priests of whichever god or goddess would rule that domain. It was simple enough to get an amulet or a spell for the more usual problems. For rarer magics, he would need to consult an expert. Someone well-versed and knowledgeable in how to craft something new and unusual. So he summoned the high priestess for Isis.

No one could doubt the power of Isis. The goddess of health, marriage, children, wisdom, rebirth and reincarnation, and motherhood, she was also a protector of the dead and the patron of nature and magic. Her influence was everywhere, touching every aspect of life. She was a powerful sorcerer, clever, and strong-willed. The stories said that she once tricked Ra himself into telling her his secret name, giving her power over him. She gained that knowledge by causing a snake bite to Ra and only providing the antidote when he told her. No one could ever doubt the goddess's power.

Her priests and priestesses, similarly, were skilled with magic and knowledge. They held a reputation for great wisdom and healing powers. They could interpret dreams to explain what the message from the gods might be and some could even influence the weather by weaving certain braids and knots into their hair. If anyone would know how to do what Merenkahre required, it would be those who served Isis.

The priestess of Isis arrived wearing a garment of white linen and with her hair arranged in a series of thin, complicated braids. She was older than Shepsheret, who was decades younger than her husband, but not yet so old that her beauty was destroyed by passage of time. While she greeted him with respect as anyone should, there was always a little less awe when dealing with priests. They directly served the gods and goddesses, performing the most sacred and important rituals just as he did. It wasn't quite as intimidating for them to face a descendant of Ra as it would be for a servant, soldier, or scribe.

"My king, how may the priesthood of Isis serve you?" she asked.

"Priestess Neferhetep, I seek the knowledge and wisdom of Isis. Both of my sons are precious to me. I treasure them above all else. What I require is a way to always keep those I love them with me. I wish to never be separated from them, neither by time or death."

Trying to hide her surprise at his desires, she said, "Death comes to all, my king. Nothing can change that. Even Isis herself could only reverse her husband's death for a night and a day before Osiris was forced to return to the underworld where he still rules even now. What you ask is impossible. Can you not be satisfied that, if they should pass the dangers of the underworld and their heart should be found pure, your family can reunite in the underworld after death?"

Part of Merenkahre didn't want to admit aloud what fears plagued his mind. Fears were not something a pharaoh was meant to display to his people. But the concerns had lurked out of sight for years and it would be wise to pay them heed. Perhaps seeking the wisdom of Isis would help.

"This is a secret that you must never reveal, priestess. At the birth of each of my sons, their fortunes were told," the pharaoh said carefully. "I do not know if either shall come to pass. But one of them promises dark things for my child and I am not certain if he would be able to pass the scales. I do not wish for my son's heart to be devoured. I seek a solution to find another way."

"I shall not ask which child or what was foreseen that makes you worry that his heart will be weighed down," Neferhetep said slowly. "That knowledge is not meant for me, though I urge you to take that warning seriously."

She glanced around the large chamber thoughtfully. While Merenkahre often spoke to large numbers of priests, scribes, and representatives of various corners of Egypt in the space, it was empty and silent for the moment. Only the pharaoh and the priestess were present. When he stated he was to be left alone and that no one was to disturb him, no one would dare to argue. His word was law. As it was with his father and his father before him.

With only a slight hint of hesitation, the priestess said carefully, "I am not certain I have the exact answer that you seek, my king. But I might know a way to keep your family together even after death claims you. It shall be complicated, but it may work."

"What is it?"

"Only the priests of Thoth may have more knowledge than us, though we know many of the more powerful and rare magics. And I have read even the most sacred scrolls," she said. "There exists a powerful enchantment, one that man has never attempted, that can affect the body or image of any who stands within a temple, palace, tomb, home, or other structure."

Curious, Merenkahre asked, "How would it affect them?"

"The effects of the enchantment and how long they last, for they are always temporary, depend on which god or goddess gives their blessing and power. If it is one who is connected to the underworld or creates life in some form, it may restore or give life to whoever the enchantment affects."

The pharaoh pondered over her words carefully. It could work. If the enchantment could be created and his family placed in the same tomb, it would give their bodies life and they would never be separated. It was what he'd hoped for.

"But having a god provide that much power for an enchantment such as that would be difficult. It would take someone already favored by them," she continued. "And though Horus is god of the pharaohs, he does not have the proper connection to the underworld or creating life that you require. And though you are descended from Ra, he will not help in any spell that was created by Isis or her priests unless forced. It would be wise to beseech another."

For a moment, the pharaoh began to worry that all hope was lost. Then Khemsait's words returned to him and he smiled. His youngest son would provide the answer to the problem.

"Ahkmenrah, my son, is favored by Khonsu," he said with a small smile. "This was foretold on the day of his birth. Khonsu is not only the god of the moon, but he is also involved in the creation of new life. Would he not serve our purpose?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Yes, that could work. If the enchantment was created in his name, Khonsu may bless the object with his power. I would need to research the spell more closely and it would require the assistance of both his priests and craftsmen from the temple of Sokar."

"Why the craftsmen for Sokar? They would have to travel all the way from Memphis."

"The enchantment is to be placed upon on a tablet crafted from gold. One that must be forged exactly as described in the sacred scrolls," she explained. "Only the greatest craftsmen, those who are chosen to serve Sokar's priests, would have the talent for such a project."

"If this is what is required, then I shall see that it is done," stated Merenkahre.

* * *

It was quite a gathering of people who stood before the pharaoh. Wajmose stared around at the various members of the temples and craftsmen. In addition to his fellow goldsmiths, those who were the most skilled and sent by the priest of Sokar specifically, he could spot a priestess for Isis and several priests for Khonsu. Wajmose could not help wondering why such a unique assortment of people was summoned before the pharaoh.

The priestess of Isis stepped forward and said, "I am Neferhetep, high priestess for Isis. Pharaoh Merenkahre requires that we craft a tablet of gold, one that shall gain power from Khonsu."

For several minutes, the priestess spoke with the various priests for Khonsu. Wajmose wasn't particularly concerned with those details. All he needed to know was the shapes necessary for the mold when it came time to pour the gold. He didn't need to know the more magical concerns for the project. Wajmose was more practical and straightforward about his particular skills. He may craft beautiful objects intended for magical purposes, but he was never the one who called upon gods to give them power or designed the necessary shapes and patterns of hieroglyphs. That was the work of the priests.

"What you propose may be possible," one of Khonsu's priests remarked, nodding to Priestess Neferhetep. "If you want it to reach its full potential, it must only be worked on during the night. This tablet cannot be crafted during the day, only during the hours that Khonsu may watch over us. It will take time, especially with all the spells you say must be used during the process. But it can be done."

"You shall be given quarters and all that you might require during the time necessary to craft the tablet," stated Merenkahre solemnly. "Any resource or tools will be provided and you shall be well rewarded for your work."

The gathered craftsmen and priests nodded in thanks to his offer. Wajmose knew he would be away from his home and wife for quite some time, but it would be a great honor to create something at the request of the pharaoh. His brother would take care of his family in his absence and it would be worth it. He could provide a better life for his family if he and the other craftsman succeeded.

So he listened carefully as part of the conversation turned towards the construction of the tablet, contemplating the challenge of the smaller panels in the center that must be able to be changed to other images. The idea of devising a way for them to flip around somehow began to germinate near the back of his mind. The challenge was intriguing.

* * *

Raia loved her little Kahmunrah.

She'd become the wet-nurse for the young prince after her own child died less than an hour after his birth, leaving her with milk available for the motherless babe. And for years, she took care of him. Anything that he might need, from food to attention to love, she was happy to provide. The stout woman would do whatever was necessary to take care of the future pharaoh.

It was probably why she been assigned as a general servant to assist the young prince after he out grew the need for a wet-nurse. He reacted better to her than some of the other servants, something that others noticed. It was why she was currently mending some clothes while watching him and his friend instead of working in another part of the palace. She was still needed by Kahmunrah.

He may call Queen Shepsheret "Mother," but Raia knew she deserved that title as well.

"Hit harder, Thuity," ordered Kahmunrah. "And stop flinching."

The skinny scribe's son tried to do as commanded, raising the stick higher to block the forceful hit. Kahmunrah moved through several of the moves he'd been taught, the wooden staff serving in place of a blade. While Hekaib's lessons that focused solely on knowledge and history were considered dry and dull, the lessons about combat and weapon usage were met with enthusiasm. He relished the chance to practice the violent moves and often forced Thuity to his sparring partner.

Kahmunrah had grown up so fast. Raia couldn't help thinking about it as the young prince blocked Thuity's weak strike. Soon, in less than a year, his side-lock of youth would be shaved off. He'd even been married to Aneksi, though they would not treat each other as husband and wife until they were older. The girl, after all, was only six years old. Regardless, he was growing up and would soon be considered a man.

"Brother," a young and excited voice called as a small figure scurried out to the courtyard. "Play?"

"Go away, Ahkmenrah," growled Kahmunrah, not bothering to even look at the younger prince.

"Play?" the four year old boy repeated hopefully.

"Go away. Muyet is supposed to be watching you," the older boy snarled.

Kahmunrah took another swing at Thuity, though his stick nearly managed to hit the small child in the process. Raia wasn't even certain that it was an accident. She'd always sensed a certain amount of animosity from the older boy towards his sibling. He resented Ahkmenrah's existence even though the small child clearly adored him. And young Kahmunrah didn't even know the biggest reason why he should hate his brother.

Raia heard both of their fortunes foretold by the priestess of Hathor. She heard and remembered every word. She remembered how Kahmurah was portrayed as a terrible monster, horrible things promised for his future. The woman refused to believe such a thing of the child she helped raise. But when Ahkmenrah was born with a far more pleasant-sounding future, it made it easier for the younger brother to be preferred. Now any minor flaw or mistake that Kahmunrah might make would leave the pharaoh and his queen wondering if it was the start of his darkness while they could be relieved that at least one son wasn't destined for evil.

She knew those thoughts lurked in their minds. Raia could see it on their faces when the elder prince smirked at the idea of troublesome slaves being whipped or complaining about showing mercy. They thought there was something wrong with Kahmunrah, something that was growing worse as he aged. Without Ahkmenrah's fortune to compare it to, those doubts about the young prince wouldn't fester like this. The woman didn't know what would happen in the future for the two boys, but she was afraid it would not end well for Kahmunrah.

"Ahkmenrah, come away from your brother," called Muyet, racing out towards him. "You don't want to be hurt by accident."

The small child nodded and ran back towards the servant. Once the young boy was within reach, she scooped him up and started carrying him away. Ahkmenrah only spared a moment to wave at his brother before resting his head on Muyet's shoulder.

"Would it be so bad to play with your brother every now and then?" remarked Thuity as the child was carried out of sight. "He doesn't seem so bad."

And as much as she loved little Kahmunrah, the brief look in his eyes in response to his friend's words frightened Raia. It reminded her of a lion staring at an antelope. But the momentary expression evaporated quickly as he gave the scribe's son a pleasant smile.

"So you don't think he's that bad? I suppose he might have his good points," the prince remarked carefully.

Thuity appeared slightly concerned by his mild reaction, but nodded in response to Kahmunrah's words. Even as he continued to go through the strikes and blocks with the sticks, the prince maintained his calm and collected tone. Each movement was sharp and forceful as before, but there was something strange about it.

"He's not so bad," said Kahmunrah evenly. "In fact, he's such a good baby brother. Mother adores him. Father thinks he's as precious as gold. Our sisters think he's just so sweet, but who cares what they think. My point is that everyone likes him even if he has no place here."

Once she saw the growing look of fear on Thuity's face, Raia realized that the prince wasn't quite sparring anymore. There was too much speed and force behind Kahmunrah's strikes and the scribe's son could barely block them in time. And regardless of how quickly he was turning it into actual combat, the prince's voice remained friendly.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you'd prefer him too," said Kahmunrah.

His wooden staff hit with a sharp _crack._

"They probably wish he'd been born first."

_Crack._

"Then their little Ahkmenrah would be pharaoh someday."

 _Crack_.

"But I'm the eldest."

_Crack._

"It's my throne."

_Crack._

"He'll never have what is mine."

_Crack._

"Never."

_Crack!_

"Yaauugh!"

Raia stared in horror when Thuity missed a block and took a hit directly to the arm. But Kahmunrah didn't even hesitate or slow down. He rained down blows on his childhood playmate, his expression surprisingly and unnervingly gleeful as he beat him. And he kept talking, each word punctuated with a strike and a yelp from Thuity.

"The throne. Mother. Father. The kingdom. And you. All mine. Not. _His_."

"Kahmunrah," yelled Raia, managing to shake herself free of her shock.

Her words managed to catch his attention, his arm pausing in mid-swing. For a moment, the former wet-nurse was certain there was a look of annoyance at being interrupted. But then an expression of vague remorse slid into place with such ease that Raia decided she must have been wrong before.

"What a terrible accident," he said. "How truly awful. Who knew sparring could be so dangerous?"

The woman silently thanked the gods that there was no one else in the courtyard to witness the young prince's actions. Word of this would only concern the pharaoh and the queen. It would make them believe the priestess's predictions. Raia knew otherwise. It was a mistake, a moment of temper. Her little Kahmunrah was a good boy.

What he did to poor Thuity, however, wasn't particularly good. The scribe's son was a little older than the prince, his side-lock of youth already gone, but he was a skinny young man with thin arms. And those arms were now covered in thick welts and cuts, along with his shoulders, chest, and face. Raia knew there would be bruises in the morning. At the moment, he was staring up at Kahmunrah in fear through the blood and swelling.

"Thuity, you fell down the steps," the woman said firmly. "Do you understand? You fell. That is all."

Never letting his gaze leave the prince, Thuity nodded nervously. Raia helped him to his feet and the older boy limped away. She knew he would keep silent. He knew better.

Noticing that there were a few splatters of blood on his hands, she told the prince, "Go clean up and I'll take care of everything, Kahmunrah."

He nodded calmly and walked out of the courtyard without a word. Raia knew that he'd do as she asked and Thuity would keep silent. She could fix this and no one would know what happened. No one would blame the prince. She would protect him.

* * *

Ahkmenrah threw his ball again and chased after it as it bounced off the wall and rolled behind Muyet. He wished that Kahmunrah would play with him, but his brother could be so grouchy sometimes. He'd rather play with Thuity and their sticks. The small child hoped his brother would play with him more when he got older.

He knew Kahmunrah would be like Father someday. He'd be important and wear the thing on his head, the Pschent crown. Ahkmenrah wasn't sure what a pharaoh did, but he knew it was why Father was often busy and it was what Kahmunrah would be someday. It also meant that his brother would someday be even busier than now, so Ahkmenrah wanted to play with his older brother while he still could. He liked his brother, even if he was grumpy someday.

Maybe he would play tomorrow. The small child could only hope as he chased after the ball some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I covered enough info on Isis in the text of the story and I mentioned Khonsu in the last chapter pretty thoroughly.
> 
> Sokar (also spelled as Seker) was another falcon-headed god, a lot of his worship focused in Memphis. He was another god with connections to the underworld and he was a patron of those who made ritual objects and substances used in mummification. He's supposed to be involved with the "Opening of the Mouth Ceremony," which is a specific instant during the funeral preparations. He was also a patron of goldsmiths. And one of his titles is translates into "mouth of the passages," which is thought to be talking about mouth of the passages to the underworld. He does get pretty complicated since he gets sort of combined with Osiris and Ptah later in history (the combined form referred to as Ptah-Sokar-Osiris), but I'm keeping him as a sort of minor and separate god for the sake of simplicity. Egyptian mythology is already tangled enough without worrying about how to squash them together.
> 
> In regards to crowns, the Egyptian pharaohs had a large variety. There was the Hedjet, or the White Crown, that signifies they rule over Upper Egypt. There was the Deshret, or the Red Crown, that signifies they rule over Lower Egypt. Oddly, a gold version of this crown is worn by Ahkmenrah in the films even though those crowns were usually passed down to each other rather than buried. There was also the Pschent, or Double Crown, which looks like the Hedjet and Deshret combined together and signifies that they rule over both kingdoms. Rather than being red and white, Merenkahre was wearing a gold and black version of this crown in the third movie. Finally there is the Khepresh, or the Blue Crown, which is used in certain ceremonies and in battle. That is the crown that Kahmunrah wore in the second film. Oh, and the weird striped thing that drapes over the shoulders that you see on the sphinx and a few other pieces of ancient Egyptian art was the Nemes Headdress and it goes on over the crown.


	3. Plans and Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to address a certain topic last time in the notes, though it was vaguely alluded to in the body of the story. You see, ancient Egyptians have a slightly different viewpoint when it comes to listing all aspects of a person. There are about six main parts of someone. In order for a person to exist, there are the "ha," "ba," "ka," "ib," "sheut," and "ren". The "ha," "ba," and "ka" are pretty straight forward, being the body, individual uniqueness of the person (which is the closest that western societies would think of as the soul), and the life energy respectively. The "ib" is the heart, both figuratively and literally. Ancient Egyptians also thought that a person's name, the "ren," was equally necessary for a person's existence. Finally, the "sheut" would translate to be "shadow" or their image. As far as they were concerned, a statue of a powerful pharaoh was just as much a part of that person as their mummified body. It is also why they tended to destroy the statues of previous people they didn't like. They want to destroy their existence.
> 
> Anyway, what that means in regards to the tablet is that it brings to life anything that is in the body or the image of an entity. A statue, a painting, a wax figure, a tiny plastic model, or an ancient mummy are all considered equally important. The tablet would revive a person's "ha" or "sheut" equally because either one would be considered an essential part of that person and either one would provide a physical shape for that person.
> 
> And now that I have explained why a magic tablet would bring both a wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt and a stuffed monkey to life, it is time to continue with the story. Enjoy!

Shepsheret watched the two boys from her hidden position. She knew she didn't have to skulk about like a thief and it was truly an unbecoming action from someone in her position. But she'd explored all the corners and useful hiding places of the palace when she was a child. It was the only way she could observe her future husband since the royal sons were always separated from the isolated wives and daughters' section of the palace at a young age. Sneaking about had been her only option at the time and she'd kept that knowledge and curiosity as she aged. So even if she didn't need to, she knew how to be stealthy.

From her tucked away corner, she could easily observe her sons. Little Ahkmenrah was practicing his hieroglyphs, looking far more serious as he concentrated than she expected a small child to appear. It was actually fairly sweet to watch him work so hard. A few of the cats that lived in the palace were curled up next to him. The sacred animals were always fond of the younger prince. They were, however, less friendly toward the older prince and kept their distance.

Kahmunrah was across the room, going through the motions of his latest lessons in weaponry. His side-lock of youth was now gone and, in honor of that important event, he now possessed a pair of beautifully-crafted Khopeshes. The long swords, made from bronze with the outer potion of the curved shape deadly sharp and perfect for slashing and cleaving enemies, were weapons worthy of a pharaoh. They were blades that would let him carve out a legacy for himself, leaving behind only blood and the bodies of his foes.

And perhaps that was what worried her about her adopted son. Even after he lived through twelve floodings of the Nile, Kahmunrah never seemed particularly fond of the less physical aspects of his education. When it came to learning how to fight with and without weapons, battle strategies, and how to simply destroy an enemy completely, he was an eager and talented student. But when it came to writing, the history of their people, diplomacy, foreign languages and cultures, and even the sacred religious duties required of the pharaoh, he showed no interest in the lessons and often tried to avoid them. Shepsheret cared for the young man, but she couldn't help wondering what kind of pharaoh he would become.

Yes, it was important for a pharaoh to know how to lead their men in battle. Even Merenkahre fought when the Nubians when they rebelled against Egyptian rule and personally killed their king in combat a few years after Kahmunrah's birth. But he also knew how to avoid an unnecessary fight. The mark of a great pharaoh was one who understood how to rule in both peace and war, but Kahmunrah seemed to only care about preparing for combat.

As she watched the young man slash against imaginary foes, Shepsheret couldn't help remembering the prophecies about her children. Kahmunrah's foretold future about bathing the throne in blood and how giving him power would bring only pain and suffering, after years of ignoring the words, now seemed more believable. She could easily imagine him declaring war against all other civilizations, not caring if they were allies or not. And not worrying about the loss of life that might occur.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to help Kahmunrah become a better future pharaoh. Or maybe her fears were nothing. She could be wrong. Part of her hoped her concerns turned out to be nothing. But if there was even the slightest possibility that she might be right, they needed to address his current issues. Perhaps Merenkahre would know how to help Kahmunrah learn to be more thoughtful and calmer.

Watching her children for a few moments more, the queen sent a silent prayer to Isis for guidance and help. Then she silently slipped away.

* * *

Merenkahre sat on his throne, remaining as firm and immovable as the statues of past pharaohs. The meeting was fairly ordinary in regards to what was being said. It was mostly reports of what occurred in the farthest reaches of Egypt and the neighboring territories. The reason this particular meeting was more important than others was the people present.

His dear Shepsheret was concerned that Kahmunrah was not learning all he needed to in regards to his future as pharaoh. And though she did not say it, she was beginning to worry about the futures foretold for their sons. The recently-completed tablet, crafted in Ahkmenrah's name and successfully empowered by Khonsu's magic, proved that the young boy was truly favored by the god. The tablet would not have been a success otherwise. And if Khemsait was right about Ahkmenrah, then what did that say about Kahmunrah's fate? He could understand the concerns of his chief wife in the face of such predictions. But perhaps there was still hope for his son. If Kahmunrah could demonstrate the proper behavior for a pharaoh, then he might still become a great ruler.

So Kahmunrah sat on his right as they listened to Neferu's report about one of the smaller agricultural communities that was having difficulties with theft. And in order to be fair to them both and because it was never too early to prepare him for his future as an advisor, was sitting a little further away while trying to look interested and mature even while listening to the dull reports. The pharaoh knew that his younger son would prefer to be playing or even practicing his hieroglyphs, but he seemed determined to pay attention regardless.

Both of his sons were instructed to remain silent unless Merenkahre said otherwise, but he wanted them present so they could learn about the responsibilities that came with the throne. He hoped that it would show him more about his children and how they thought.

As Neferu beseeched him to deliver his wisdom on how best to handle the problem, Merenkahre turned to his elder son and said, "Kahmunrah, let us hear your council. Grain is being stolen before a portion of the harvest can be sent to the palace. Neferu believes someone in the community knows who the thief is, but no one is speaking out. How would you solve this problem?"

The heir to the throne spared only a brief moment to look at his father for confirmation that he had permission to speak. Then, a confident smile spread across his face. A thief in a relatively small community might not be the greatest challenge that his son would ever have to deal with, but it would be a reasonable test of his capabilities.

"Round up every man, woman, child, and slave in one place," stated Kahmunrah firmly. "Ask each one if they know who the thief is. And if no one in that village will confess to the crime of stealing grain, which includes the portion that belongs to _us_ , then they must learn such a thing is not tolerated. By stealing that grain, they are stealing from the royal family. From the pharaoh, himself. Both the thief and those who protect him are guilty of crimes we cannot ignore." He paused briefly before continuing, "It is important not to show weakness. _Execute_ one out of every five of the villagers. Once that is done, ask the survivors again who the thief is."

Only years as pharaoh allowed Merekahre to keep his expression under control at his son's calm words. Neferu was less skilled at hiding his feelings, shock and horror flashing briefly across his face before he hid it by bowing and thanking the prince for his "wise suggestion." Such drastic actions for a small village, especially over the small amount of grain being stolen, were horrifying. There was a time and place for bloody and violent strategies, but there were more practical ways to handle the problem. Slaughter a large number of men, women, children, and slaves simply to force the survivors to speak was not only cruel, but it would destroy a large number of the people who grew the grain in the first place and ensure that the following years would have even smaller harvests.

But he could not scold his elder son's idea in public. That would ruin the image of wise and all-knowing descendents of Ra. Speaking out against Kahmunrah's suggestion in front of other people would humanize the royal family and it was something that could not be done. No, Merenkahre knew he would have to think of something else.

With a small spark of inspiration, he turned towards his youngest son and said, "Ahkmenrah, what would be your council on this matter?"

The young boy glanced back at his father in confusion, but the pharaoh knew that this would be the best way to handle the problem. Merenkahre knew that Ahkmenrah would say something vastly different than killing numerous people. What he might say or if it would be a usable idea didn't matter. By having both children speak out and listening to both of their ideas, it would give the impression that he merely wished to hear opposing ideas. It would give off the impression of balance, which the goddess Ma'at would approve of. From there, he could call the meeting to a close and claim he is going to consider all options before delivering his judgment on the issue.

Ahkmenrah looked around the chamber with a slightly overwhelmed expression on his face, but he spoke with as much calm and authority as his youthfully high-pitched voice would allow.

"Maybe everyone in the village can share with the people who were stolen from. And what would be sent from the palace could still come from the rest of them. But since everyone else would have to give more grain, they would probably be mad at the thief and tell everyone who it was so it would not happen again."

Cover the lost grain by taking it from the rest of the villagers? It would certainly upset the people to send more than their fair share of the harvest just because of the thief's actions. No one be willing to maintain their silence and hide his identity after that. Someone would speak out. The idea had merit and was certainly less violent than the one proposed by Kahmunrah. Even at such a young age, it seemed Ahkmenrah was demonstrating a reasonable and level-headed approach to problems that would serve him well in life. He would make a fine advisor to Kahmunrah someday.

Though it seemed that something would have to be done in order to help the elder prince learn to be a better ruler if his first solution to a minor problem was mass executions. Perhaps there was a way to make use of his current skills in combat that his teachers praised him for and channel his gifts towards a greater purpose. If he served in the army for a time, battling alongside other soldiers and his bodyguards that would accompany him, Kahmunrah might learn the value of the lives of his people. He would have to fight to protect the lives of those he would someday rule. It might instill in him a sense of responsibility that might help temper his decisions. He knew that such things had helped past pharaohs grow into their intended role. Merenkahre hoped that it would work for his elder son too.

But further reflection on the matter would have to wait until after he dealt with his current duty. Turning his attention back towards Neferu, the pharaoh prepared to deliver his statement.

"With such differing thoughts on the matter, it would be best if time is taken to reflect on the matter further. Only after I am certain of the actions the gods would prefer will I make my decision," he stated solemnly. "Until that time, I have other matters to attend to."

Going through all the required motions to declare the meeting over, Merenkahre waited until everyone left the chamber. His sons were the last to leave, Kahmunrah lingering near the doorway with an uncertain expression on his face before finally vanishing from sight. The pharaoh was only alone for a few moments, however, before he was joined by his wife, Khensuhotep, the head priest for Khonsu, and Wajmose, the master craftsman from Sokar's temple. In the priest's hands was the magical object that took five years of effort from sunset to sunrise to create: the Tablet of Ahkmenrah.

"The final spells are in place," said the priest as he handed over the magical creation. "It is a treasure worthy of both a pharaoh and Khonsu himself."

It was truly a beautiful sight. Using both magic and skilled technique to ensure the gold was of a greater quality than ever before attempted, the tablet gleamed and shined as it reflected the light of the nearby torches. Three rows of three panels each were arranged across the surface, designed to flip around or be pressed slightly to activate certain spells. The design was the work of Wajmose and proved to be the perfect solution for the challenges described in the scrolls from the temple of Isis. Between the different combinations of inscriptions depending on which side of the panel was showing, there were more spells inscribed than were immediately visible. By the proper recitation of the written inscriptions and touching the panels in the correct order, various pieces of magic could be unleashed.

No one had ever created anything like it before and Merenkahre knew that no one would ever craft such a thing again.

"Many of the spells in place require someone to activate them specifically," stated Khensuhotep. "But the main spell of the tablet will work without effort as long as all the panels are aligned and it is renewed by moonlight frequently enough. Because it is empowered by Khonsu, the tablet will imbue life during the night to any physical body or image within a structure. But though you are descended from Ra, his gaze will not be a kind one to those touched by this magic. Those who are outside the safety of a building, temple, tomb, or structure when morning arrives will crumble to dust, never to live again."

The pharaoh nodded, "I understand. There are limitations to all magic and I would expect nothing less even when the magic comes from something so powerful." He turned towards Wajmose and remarked, "You are truly a master of your craft, blessed by both Sokar and Ptah. This treasure will serve my family well, but especially my son."

"Your praise is a great honor, my king," he said, inclining his head in respect.

"Mighty pharaoh, you have mentioned that you intend to be entombed with your family and the tablet. Since it will be difficult for the tablet to be exposed to moonlight, especially in a tomb that will be properly hidden and protect your bodies from thieves, it would be best to construct a tomb designed to channel the power of Khonsu and the moon," said Khensuhotep. "It will renew the tablet's magic without needing to be carried out of the tomb on a regular basis."

Merenkahre nodded thoughtfully, "It is past time to start construction on our tombs anyway. Whatever resources you would require to design and build such a structure will be yours."

"I know of several from Sokar's temple and the surrounding area who would be glad to assist in overseeing such a construction project," stated Wajmose. "They would only wish for the best for our pharaoh and his family."

"I shall trust your word on these people's abilities," the pharaoh said. "Anyone you suggest, we shall hire."

"Also, my king, I have one suggestion," said Khensuhotep. "Just as it was important to craft the tablet in his name, it may be wise to build the tomb specifically for your son to ensure that the magic will be most effective. Your entire family can be buried there, but the tomb itself should be for him."

"Then it shall be so," he said. "That is a small price to pay to ensure that the Tablet of Ahkmenrah will always have the magic required to provide life each night."

"Thank you, my king. And if you need nothing more from us at this time, we shall take our leave so that we may begin preparations to locate a site for the tomb that will serve you best."

Merenkahre watched the priest and craftsman walk out of the chamber, the pair already discussing ideas of where to build and who to hire for the project. Then, once he was certain he was alone with his wife, he turned towards Shepsheret with a small look of regret.

"My Glittering Jewel of the Nile, you have more insight than most would suspect," he said. "Your concerns for our eldest son may not be unfounded. It may be time to try something different in order to help Kahmunrah reach his potential as a ruler."

Closing her eyes briefly, she said quietly, "I was afraid of that. If he took the throne as he is today, I am afraid of what would happen to the people of Egypt. What do you suggest, my love?"

"Often a future pharaoh will be given a job or task that will give them a glimpse of their future responsibilities. My father did that for me and his father before him. It may help Kahmunrah as well."

"And what job or task shall you give him?"

Merenkahre said, "He will be given a small group of bodyguards and sent to join the army for a time. He already has a talent for combat, but it will help him learn disciple and how to work alongside others. Fighting with his people protecting those who he will someday rule should teach him the value of life and responsibility. And perhaps time away from the comforts and familiarity of the palace will help him view the world differently."

There was a brief look of uncertainty on her face in response to his proposal, but Shepsheret said nothing. Instead, she looked down at the golden tablet in her husband's hands.

"One son to be given the throne and the younger to be given a magical object without equal," she said softly. "And yet I wonder if either are ready for the responsibilities."

"If not, they will grow into those responsibilities," he answered firmly. "They are still young. There is still time. Just have faith in our sons and the gods."

* * *

Kahmunrah stormed away from where he'd been eavesdropping. He'd known that Father was hiding something and that he would speak about his son's ideas from before. The elder prince wanted to hear Father praise his uncompromising and ruthless method of handling the problem. He knew that it would impress Father that he understood that a true pharaoh must be unwavering and never let anything get in the way of what he desired. So he'd lingered after the others were gone, even promising to play Senet with Ahkmenrah later so that his younger brother would hurry ahead and leave him alone. Kahmunrah had wanted to know what Father thought about the meeting and he instead heard something he'd not expected.

A magic tablet, one forged by craftsmen from Sokar's temple and the priests of Khonsu. He'd known for years that they'd been around the palace, often speaking to the pharaoh or requesting strange materials or scrolls. Kahmunrah simply assumed that they were working on something and never wondered what it might be. Now he knew. A magic tablet with several spells in place upon it, but with at least one that brought life to the lifeless during the night. It was certainly an object with interesting potential. And for a moment, he'd been certain it was meant for him.

Kahmunrah knew it was the logical thing to believe. Father even said that it was a treasure that would serve his son especially well. And he was the only son that truly mattered. He was the eldest son. He was the heir to the throne. He was the future pharaoh. It was his birthright to be the most important and valued person in all of Egypt.

But then he heard them speak the name for the magical object and it took all of his willpower not to shout in surprise. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. It was named and intended for his younger brother, the one that was never needed in the first place. There was no place or purpose for his sibling's existence. The boy was a mistake and a distraction from the only one who mattered. So why would Father have the priests and craftsmen create a powerful magic tablet in his honor? It made no sense. Ahkmrenrah didn't deserve it. The tablet should have been for the elder prince, the one who would inherit the throne and the one who had a purpose. But instead, they made it for their _precious_ and _charming_ little Ahkmenrah.

Then it somehow managed to be worse. His parents spoke of sending Kahmunrah away. Yes, he wouldn't mind the chance to use his training in real combat. But they were still sending him away from the palace and out of sight. And while Kahmunrah was off fighting, they would still have Ahkmenrah. Dear, sweet, baby brother who could do no wrong would be kept near to them and he would be far away where they couldn't see his accomplishments. They would only hear them as distant tales.

Well, if that is what they wished, he could certainly prove himself regardless. He would make sure that his victories were so great and impressive that no one could doubt his worth. He would kill and conquer any foe that stood in his way. They would write his deeds on the walls of temples, ensuring that he would be known for all of time as the greatest pharaoh who ever lived. Mother and Father would see that he was truly the greatest and most impressive son they could ever ask for. He would make them forget all about Ahkmenrah, the annoying child they never needed.

And as for the tablet, Kahmunrah knew he could make better use of such a magical object than his baby brother could ever imagine. Bringing life to the lifeless was certainly a powerful and amazing spell, but there must be a better one. And once he figured out how to wield such magic, they would certainly give the tablet to him instead.

Still plotting how best to prove how unworthy Ahkmenrah was on any attention and how he didn't even deserve to be part of the royal family, Kahmunrah made his way towards where the servants tended to gather and dwell when not serving them. He didn't even have to say a word before one of them meekly pointed him towards his goal. The elder prince shoved past the servant, not caring that he nearly knocked the man to the ground. It didn't matter anyway. The man was in his way.

He found Raia chasing a snake out of kitchen, a long stick in her hands as she batted it out the doorway. While cats and less venomous snakes could be a blessing when they lurked around stored food since they would kill the mice, many types of snakes could be dangerous and were chased out or killed whenever they were spotted. In many ways, snakes were a multifaceted creature. Some were helpful, such as the goddess Wadjet. She was protective of kings; her image on the crowns they wear, the uraeus. Other serpents were deadly, like Apep who fought Ra every night and tried to bring eternal darkness. But mostly snakes were dangerous to anyone who got in their way. The prince could identify with that trait quite easily.

"Kahmunrah," greeted Raia, turning towards him once the serpent was gone. "What troubles you, my prince?"

"Father intends for me to join the army for a time," he said. "I heard him speak about it. I am uncertain when I shall leave or when I shall return."

Reaching out to cup his face with her hands, she said, "My dear Kahmunrah, I am so sorry. I am certain that the pharaoh means the best for you and wishes you to become a strong ruler. But it breaks my heart to think of you leaving the palace and going where I cannot see you."

He could hear honest regret at the idea of him leaving, but there was something else. She was hiding something, some fear or suspicion about why he was being sent away. He considered the idea of ordering her to tell him, but Kahmunrah decided to remain silent for the moment. Her suspicions did not seem strong from her expression and he knew she would warn him if the woman believed that something was truly wrong. Raia cared for him too much to do otherwise.

"I know that Father would not make this decision unless he was certain that it is the wisest one," he said finally. "And I will certainly make sure to learn all that I can while I am away. Perhaps I can start collecting great deeds to my name, ensuring that I am remembered for all of time."

Smiling at the young man, Raia nodded, "That is the best way to look at it. I will eagerly await the tales of your battles. And for your return home."

* * *

Thuity wondered if those who were envious of his position truly knew what it was like to be him. Being the preferred playmate to the heir to the throne sounded impressive. Such children would grow up being referred to as "Foster Brother of the Lord of the Two Lands" and would have such titles inscribed upon their tombs. But Thuity would surrender all the honor and prestige if it meant that he didn't have to deal with Kahmunrah on a regular basis.

The prince was younger than him, but he was also stronger and possessed a temper that was difficult to see coming. There were times when Kahmunrah would speak in a friendly manner or would seem completely harmless with his behavior. Thuity used to make that mistake when he was younger. Now he knew better. The prince was to be feared and obeyed. Anything else was to court disaster. The scribe's son could only imagine what it would be like once he became pharaoh.

So when Kahmunrah approached him with a conspiring look on his face, Thuity was both terrified and resigned to do whatever he said. It was the smartest way to avoid another "accident." Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't be surprised by whatever the prince had planned.

"You will be going to Memphis," Kahmunrah said without introduction.

"All right… And what shall I do when I get there?" he asked, confused.

The prince explained, "The craftsmen for the temple of Sokar will be returning there soon. They and the priests for Khonsu just completed… a project for Father and I feel it would be best to provide an offering to the god Sokar as thanks. I shall tell Father later about this idea, but I am certain he will agree."

"And I am the offering?" asked Thuity, not certain what was going on.

"In a way. You will return to the temple of Sokar to join them as a priest."

While he was a little older than most when they decide to join a priesthood for a specific god or goddess, it wasn't unheard of. And Thuity was already well-educated on a number of topics due to attending the lessons with Kahmunrah (and sometimes even when the prince skipped them). He'd never considered being a priest for Sokar, but it was certainly a better future than many.

Besides, he would be at the temple in Memphis and the palace was in Thebes. That would mean that he would no longer see Kahmunrah on a regular basis. The idea certainly had merit. But he just didn't know why the prince would suddenly make this demand.

"While there, you will research everything you can determine about the tablet they just completed," Kahmunrah continued. "A project this unique will be recorded by someone. Or you can question the craftsmen involved. Either way, you will learn all you can. And then, you will research everything you can at that temple. Every story and every scroll. Anything of value, you will learn and report to me."

"What are you planning?" asked Thuity hesitantly. "What are you looking for?"

"Power," he answered simply.

Before he could question the prince further, the sound of running feet interrupted the pair. A quick look down the hall demonstrated that Ahkmenrah was the one approaching. The older prince grimaced slightly at his sibling's appearance.

"You said you'd play Senet with me," said the young boy. "I have everything ready."

His voice tense, Kahmunrah said, "I'm busy right now. But Thuity will play with you."

The scribe's son glanced briefly between the two princes. Then he decided it was best to obey the elder one immediately and go play the board game. Besides, he'd rather get away from Kahmunrah and whatever scheming he had in mind at the moment. Thuity wasn't even sure he wanted to know more about what the elder prince was planning.

So he hurried after the excited child and tried his best to look forward to his upcoming move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've finally decided to start nailing down a specific time frame in regard to when in the past these guys are supposed to be from. Sort of. I mean, I figure that due to the fact that Merenkahre, Ahkmenrah, and Kahmunrah never actually existed, the history in the movie universe is at least slightly different. Thus, I'll have to rearrange a few things in regards to if and when other pharaohs ruled. But had to figure it out so I would know what kind of things would be going on at the same time, who the enemies of Egypt would be at the time, and other little tidbits.
> 
> I figured that having them in the New Kingdom time period would be best since that is when the most familiar and famous pharaohs are from. Further narrowing it down is the fact that Kahmunrah attacked Larry with a Khopesh, the curved sword thing that he fought against with a flashlight. Those started falling out of use around 1300 BC, which means that he would probably be from before that time period. That places them during the Eighteenth Dynasty. Now, when Ahkmenrah first introduces himself in the original movie, he refers to himself as (and I'm paraphrasing from memory) "fourth king of the fourth king" or something pretty similar. And Kahmunrah calls himself "fifth king of Egypt" at some point in the second film. I figure that could be taken to mean they are the fourth and fifth king respectively of the Eighteenth Dynasty, which would make Merenkahre the third.
> 
> Putting all of this together, this would mean that Thutmose I and II have essentially been replaced by Merenkahre and Ahkmenrah respectively (sorry, guys). Of course, that would also mean that Kahmunrah replaced Hatshepsut, but I'd rather imagine that she just waited a little and ruled after Kahmunrah instead. Because I am not having him replace one of the most famous female pharaohs. She can take over after his death. Of course, in order to have enough time for everyone to fit in properly, some of the earlier pharaohs will have to have a shorter reign. But the reign of Amenhotep I wasn't particularly eventful and it isn't too hard to shave a little time off the reign of Ahmose I too, so it is easy to assume that Merenkahre took over a little sooner in the movie universe.
> 
> So in regards to my new "Night at the Museum" movie universe's history in regards to the Eighteenth Dynasty of Ancient Egypt, the timeline of pharaohs are as follows (with a spoiler warning of when certain characters will die in the story).
> 
> Ahmose I starts ruling in 1549 BC (just like in our universe) until 1529 BC. Then Amenhotep I rules from 1529 BC until 1510 BC. At this point, Merenkahre rules from 1510 BC (with Kahmunrah born about the same time period and Ahkmenrah being born around 1503 BC) until he dies in about 1486 BC. Then Ahkmenrah is pharaoh from about 1486 BC until 1485 BC. This leads to Kahmunrah ruling from 1485 BC until 1479 BC. At this point, Hatshepsut starts ruling as regent for Thutmose I (who would have been Thutmose III in our timeline) and later claims herself to be officially pharaoh in 1479 BC, which allows the movie universe's timeline to start matching the real one again.
> 
> Was that overly complicated? Sorry. I just wanted to get those details worked out a little so I know when they fit into things. Here it is again, only a little simpler.
> 
> Ahmose I: 1549-1529 BC (twenty years)
> 
> Amenhotep I: 1529-1510 BC (nineteen years)
> 
> Merenkahre: 1510-1486 BC (twenty-four years)
> 
> Ahkmenrah: 1486-1485 BC (one year)
> 
> Kahmunrah: 1485-1479 BC (six years)
> 
> Hatshepsut: 1479-1458 BC (twenty-one years)
> 
> Thutmose I (normally called Thutmose III): 1479-1425 BC (fifty-four years)


	4. Searching Through Scrolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, relatively speaking, things were pretty good for ancient Egyptian women. Especially when compared to some of the other cultures during the same time period. Except for them not being allowed to become pharaoh (though there were even some who managed to do that with the right circumstances), most women were considered to be equals to men in regards to the law. They could own property, borrow money, sign contracts, initiate divorce, appear in court as a witness, etc. And while men were still considered to be the head of the household, the non-royal women were considered to be in charge of running the home and men were encouraged to let them do it without interference. And then there was the issue that love and affection was considered to be an important aspect of marriage, so a lot of the men married a woman because they cared about them rather than because they needed an heir quick. Women could also manage farms and businesses when their husbands or sons were away. Or they could be professional mourners, perfume-makers, acrobats, singers, dancers, or musicians and these careers were considered respectable. Then there were the priestesses, which came from the noble class. A few were even business owners and doctors. And a lot of the Great Wives ended up wielding quite a bit political and diplomatic power. Compared to a lot of cultures during the time period, women had things pretty good.
> 
> Of course, Kahmunrah doesn't really consider his sisters to be important since they can't inherit the throne like he can. Which kind of gives him a low opinion on most women's importance. Of course, he considers Shepsheret to be important due to the whole "I want to make Mother and Father proud of me" thing that most kids have. And he prefers Raia to any of the other servants and will listen to her somewhat. But for the most part, he doesn't really see their importance beyond the obvious. On the other hand, he doesn't really have a much better opinion of Ahkmenrah either, so it isn't so much that he thinks women are less important as it he thinks almost everyone is less important.
> 
> And no, I don't own Hatshepsut. She was a real person. And no, she isn't really the daughter of Merenkahre, but I kind of erased her real father from existence when I added these characters to the line of succession. So since Thutmose I was replaced by Merenkahre, he gets to be her replacement parent in the story.

The quarters for the women of the royal family were separate from those for other members of the household. It made sense since the pharaoh had several wives and they could not all dwell with him at the same time. So they stayed with the unmarried women. This arrangement prevented any whispers of disloyalty or rumors that their children were anything less than truly legitimate. The only time a male would live in these quarters was when a prince was especially young and still in need of both their mother and wet-nurse's attention.

This meant that Aneksi rarely saw her husband even before Kahmunrah left to join the army two years ago. And perhaps that was a good thing. She'd been very young when the prince left to live in his own quarters, but she remembered he was temperamental even then. Rarely when the wives and mothers could see, but the younger princesses knew better than to question his word or to comment on the strange way he spoke. And some whispered that the day his companion Thuity ended up battered and bleeding was not truly an accident. Those whisperers later wondered if his journey to Memphis to join the temple of Sokar was due to Kahmunrah wishing to be rid of him or if the scribe's son wished to escape the prince by any manner possible. Regardless, there was something about the elder prince that made some uneasy.

And Aneksi was his wife. True, they were only married in word so far and not action. She was still a child, her body not yet ready for motherhood. But someday she would be grown and he would return from the fields of battle. And some already wondered if he might be cruel in private and away from prying eyes. What could be more private than in the bed chamber with his wife?

She dreaded the day he would return. She didn't know what the future might hold, but she feared it. Even though there were few men worthy of marrying the daughters of a pharaoh, Aneksi wished her husband was another. She could have been wed to Ahkmrenrah or a high-born member of nobility that was close to the family. Or she could have even been sent as a bride to a foreign land to marry their ruler and promote peace between their lands. Even the perils of distant, unknown lands sounded better than being the wife of Kahmunrah.

"Sister, you are brooding again," said someone behind her, drawing Aneksi out of her thoughts.

She turned to see her sister, Hatshepsut, stepping around the column to join Aneksi as she stared out towards the garden. The other princess was a beautiful and strong-willed girl. Aneksi always liked her. She was easier to talk with than some of their other sisters.

"I was not brooding, Hatshepsut," she said. "I was merely thinking."

She gave Aneksi a knowing smile, "Do not fret about Kahmunrah. He is far away and will not return for some time. Whether or not he changes for the better while he is gone does not matter. You may be his wife and you may someday bear his son, but that does not mean you will have to be with him at all times. He will have other wives and you will have other duties within the household. A few of Father's wives rarely see him, after all. Even if you are his Great Wife, that does not mean you must be like Shepsheret at stand by his side during most hours of the day."

Aneksi relaxed slightly at her elder sister's words. When Hatshepsut spoke, it was easy to believe that she was right. Perhaps she did not need to worry as much about what the future might bring. Time may change Kahmunrah's temperament or he may choose to avoid her company. Regardless, it was a worry for another day. It would be best to pray to Isis for her blessing over the marriage and to enjoy the time he was away until then.

"Come, Aneksi," urged Hatshepsut. "Leave these darker thoughts behind. It is a beautiful day and one that should not be spent in such a manner. Let us go. I am certain that if we sneak down to the kitchen, one of the servants will take pity upon us and will be generous enough to offer dates and honey."

"May I come?" asked Ahkmenrah, startling the two girls as he stepped into view.

"How long have you been listening, brother? Sneaking around entrances is not the action of a member of the royal family," said Hatshepsut.

Aneksi hoped he didn't hear much. So far, the younger prince adored his elder brother. He never heard the whispers about Thuity's "accident" and he rarely saw Kahmunrah's temper flare beyond an occasional sharp tongue. He never commented on his elder brother's lisp and Kahmunrah avoided Ahkmenrah's presence when they were younger, so he never had the opportunity. And now that the elder prince was gone, there was no reason to disillusion him and destroy his admiration of his brother and future pharaoh.

"I only arrived a moment ago to hear you mention a trip to the kitchen," said Ahkmenrah. "I did not mean to listen to conversations I should not. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Hatshepsut shook her head and smiled at the boy. There was a slight warmth in her expression and the way the prince glanced down briefly made Aneksi wonder. Was she seeing a hint of Hathor's blessing on them? Could there be the start of love between them?

True, Ahkmenrah still wore the side-lock of youth, having lived through only seven floodings of the Nile. And it was true that Hatshepsut was five years his elder, her mother Ahmose giving birth to her nearly twelve floodings before. But that was the same age difference as Aneksi and Kahmunrah, though he was the elder in the pairing instead. The differences in age were even greater between Pharaoh Merenkahre and Shepsheret. And though there was no great hurry for the younger prince to gain a wife, they might someday make a fine match. At least they seemed fond of one another, which was better than Aneksi's feelings towards her own husband.

"While we did not intend to tell anyone, it was not truly secret," said Hatshepsut. "If you wish to come with us, you shall be welcomed. I doubt that another person will ruin our plans. There should be plenty of honey and dates for three."

The boy smiled, "Then we shall have to hurry. I have lessons soon and Hekaib would not be happy if I was late."

With that last remark, the trio of royal children scurried back into the depths of the palace. Aneksi did notice, however, that Ahkmenrah was holding Hatshepsut's hand as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Serving Sokar was proving to be a far better life than Thuity expected. Far from the palace and wherever Kahmunrah was sent, the scribe's son felt more at peace than he ever imagined. With his scrawny build and higher education, none expected him to craft the gold artifacts that were blessed by the god. Instead, once he was initiated into the temple and was taught the proper rituals to serve Sokar, they were eager to have him record the essential prayers in writing, document the more intricate and valuable creations, and to organize the scrolls of information that already dwelled within the temple. Thuity thanked Sokar every day for his good fortune at finding a way to serve that suited his skills and preferences so well.

It also served his other purpose at the temple. Kahmunrah bid him to seek out knowledge that would help the future pharaoh, to find out about the tablet they crafted and to find secrets that would give him power. And Thuity did not dare disappoint him. So with his role within the temple, Thuity watched and listened to those around him. But mostly, he lurked in the dark hours of the night and read the scrolls by the flickering light of the flame. If any should ask, he would claim that the prince sought his council on a topic and he merely was searching for an answer. And such a statement would be mostly true, so Ma'at would not be greatly angered. But no one asked and so Thuity never had to answer.

He sent regular messages to Kahmunrah, even after several years in Memphis. Whle he knew for a fact that the prince's reading and writing skills were weak, Thuity also knew that he would easily find someone who possessed those skills and who could keep the contents of the messages secret. So Thuity knew the prince would be informed of all he learned within the temple of Sokar, regardless of his weak reading ability.

When Thuity learned that the craftsmen and priest who Pharaoh Merenkahre housed for several years crafted a magical tablet of such unique and unmatched power and that it was intended for the younger prince, he understood why Kahmunrah sent him. It also made him remember the story of the Book of Thoth, but the lack of divine punishment suggested that none of the spells on the golden creation were too powerful to be meant for mortal man. He sent all that he could learn about the tablet to the future pharaoh, though Thuity knew it could not be replicated. And once he shared all that he could find on that artifact, Thuity searched the scrolls for something equal or greater that could serve Kahmunrah's needs. Perhaps if the elder prince was provided a magical object that exceeded his sibling's, his rage and jealously would dim.

But thus far, Thuity's hunt was fruitless. Even a few careful questions into a few sympathetic and friendly ears revealed nothing that could compare to the golden tablet crafted in Ahkmenrah's name. And with each passing year and with each message from Kahmunrah, Thuity knew the prince's displeasure was growing.

As Thuity examined a final scroll for the night, one that he'd nearly missed due to being shoved to the back of a shelf and buried in dust, he abruptly realized it was a miraculous gift. He did not know whether to thank Thoth or Sokar for the good fortune granted that night, so he quickly sent a prayer of thanks to both. After searching every night with the same dedication that Ra faced Apep with during the nightly journey through the underworld, Thuity had found what he'd been looking for.

Quietly and carefully, he studied the description written on the scroll. Hours passed as Thuity read and copied the hieroglyphs. He would send all the necessary information to Kahmunrah and see what he wanted to be done.

Thuity did not realize how long he'd been working until he was no longer alone. A brief movement from the corner of his eye caused the young man to spin around, startled at the new arrival. Next to the shelves stood Nasser, the temple's high priest. The man looked curious about Thuity's presence, but the expression of sympathy was stronger.

"What are you doing here so early, Thuity? The light of Ra shall not reach us for some time," remarked Nasser.

Rather than admit he'd been there all night, Thuity said, "I am simply eager to perform my duties to the one I obey."

And it was true. But he was not the only serving Sokar's will, but also the future pharaoh's. Speaking the truth without revealing too much was far wiser than telling falsehoods. He did not wish for his heart to grow heavy with lies and doom himself to oblivion in death.

"I know that you once lived in Thebes before you came here," said Nasser. "I know your family still dwells within the palace, your scribe father serving the pharaoh and his family. News has just arrived from Thebes that disease has struck the city harder than usual. It is even harming those within the palace walls. I was uncertain if you would wish to risk sickness to return there in case prayers to Sekhmet and the care of physicians are not enough and your family should fall victim to the plague. Those within the temple understand the obligations to your family should you need to arrange for their care or burial should the gods be unkind. The choice is yours."

Fears of disease within the palace reaching his family did briefly slither around Thuity's mind, but he knew traveling to Thebes would not help. He served Sokar, not Sekhmet. There were no spells or treatments he knew that could heal them. And just because disease was near them did not mean it would harm them. Thuity knew his family possessed well-crafted protective amulets. They could easily escape the worst ravages of illness. Until news reached him that they were truly sick, he would remain at the temple.

Besides, Kahmunrah would be unhappy if he left Memphis before he was allowed.

"While a generous offer, High Priest of Sokar, I feel that my place is here and that I could do greater good in the temple than if I were to leave," he said.

Nasser nodded, "Your devotion to Sokar is admirable. Let no one ever doubt that your place is among us. You may have joined the temple later in life, but you have served Sokar well since your arrival."

"I know my role and who I serve. Obedience and dedication easily follows."

* * *

Kahmunrah stepped off the battlefield, flicking the blood off his Khopesh. He could and occasionally did dual wield the weapons, but he generally preferred using a single blade. It let him concentrate on putting more force behind his blows. There were several men on the battlefield that no longer possessed a head due to his skills. Though he initially resented his father sending him away to the army years ago, the prince was flourishing.

Between training alongside the various battle-hardened soldiers and the minor skirmishes with trouble-making groups of bandits, Kahmunrah learned more about combat, planning attacks, and ruthless choices than he could have ever imagined. And he learned that nothing could ensure unquestioning loyalty and obedience quite like following a man into battle; not fear, reverence, nor knowledge that he would someday rule all of Egypt. The guards intended to protect him often ended up being inadvertently saved by his blade. The common soldiers who saw him command from the field of combat while splattered in the blood of his enemies were always quick to rally around him and throw their lives away to serve his cause. It was glorious.

The lesson his father wanted him to learn was clear. Prove your strength with violence and ruthlessness in all situations and everything else would fall into place. His future throne was more secure than ever since he'd won the hearts and mind of so many trained warriors. Father would be proud.

But not long after witnessing the Nile rise for the seventeenth time in his life, Kahmunrah was dealt a true challenge to prove himself. Back when his father first took up the throne, he went forth and dealt with the Kush. He killed their king and appointed Turi to serve as Viceroy of Kush. This expanded and strengthened the lands that he ruled. It was not long after that his son was born. For a time, all was well and the Kush remained as they should. Recently, however, groups of rebels were testing their limits and it would only grow worse whenever Kahmunrah took the throne. A new ruler would bring them hope of victory over the Egyptians and more might choose to join them. Kahmunrah would not allow that to happen. The prince and the forces he led into battle with Pharaoh Merenkahre's blessing were meant to dissuade them of that notion.

Kahmunrah led his men to where the rebels awaited and slaughtered anyone in sight.

Feeling rather pleased with his accomplishments, the prince slipped into the tent that was set up for him. Waiting inside was a scroll delivered earlier by one of his preferred messengers, one that was swift and silent about his travels between Kahmunrah and the Temple of Sokar in Memphis. He would have read it before, but battle was far more important and entertaining. Besides, he needed to wait for someone anyway.

While Khepresh on his head and the Khopesh in his hand were comfortable by this point rather than a burden, Kahmunrah did take a moment to sit down and relax. He even took a moment to drink some wine. Victory, especially one as impressive as this one, was always worth a small celebration.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long. Racing into the tent, Sneferu did not look like he belonged on the battlefield. He seemed too short and skinny to be a warrior. He was normally kept in the back ranks during combat for that reason. But he was fast, nimble, and vicious with a blade when pushed. And most importantly, he was literate and absolutely obedient to the prince. The scar on his neck and his missing fingers on his left hand from the time he tried to steal a small trinket from Kahmunrah and was barely spared his life ensured that he would not betray the man's secrets. The former thief would always do as he was ordered and would always keep his secrets.

"What does Thuity report this time?" asked the prince as Sneferu picked up the scroll.

"He claims he has found reference to an object that should give you the power to conquer any lands that you might choose, ensuring that you would be remembered as the greatest pharaoh who ever ruled," he reported, reading the message carefully.

"Indeed?" said Kahmunrah, tilting his head slightly. "And what object would that be?"

"A gate to the underworld," Sneferu read. "And if it was created correctly and was provided with enough power, it would summon an army that belongs to Sokar and allow you to command it."

The prince smiled at the idea. He could already do so much with an army of mortals. What could he accomplish with one that belonged to a god? He could conquer anyone. Or everyone. All those treaties, alliances, and other wasteful strategies would be unnecessary. He could rule more than just Egypt. He could conquer the entire world.

"Can it be made? Since no past pharaoh has used such a gate before, I assume that it is difficult to craft."

Sneferu said, "It would take time and patience, but he believes that finding craftsmen who could perform such a task and who would serve you loyally could done. The magic necessary to connect the gate to the underworld is what would be the most difficult."

"So how does he propose to power this gate? It would indeed have to be very strong magic and I do not know if a priest of Isis would be easily swayed to help," remarked Kahmunrah.

"It would take a direct blessing from the gods themselves, according to Thuity's message. He also puts forth a solution. He writes that from his research on the tablet that he believes it should serve that purpose quite well. You can take an object meant for your brother and use it for yourself."

That certainly held potential. The tablet shouldn't belong to Ahkmenrah in the first place. He didn't deserve it. He didn't even deserve to…

"My prince," called a voice from outside the tent, interrupting his thoughts. "A grave message from Thebes."

Another messenger ran into the tent before kneeling before the young man. While momentarily annoyed by the interruption, Kahmunrah acknowledged his presence after a brief hesitation. The lack of scroll suggested that the message was one committed to the man's memory. While easier to prevent another from learning the message, it did require a level of trust in the messenger's memory and loyalty that the prince rarely possessed. He usually just used illiterate men to carry the scrolls.

"What news from the palace do you bring?" he asked.

"A plague upon the city," said the messenger. "Many have been loss to the sickness. I bring grave news that Aneksi, daughter of Pharaoh Merenkahre and wife of Kahmunrah, has died."

How strange. Kahmunrah had witnessed others receive the news of death before. He knew that they always seemed upset at the news, reacting with grief and loss. Some wail and cry like professional mourners. But he did not feel that pain. He just felt mildly annoyed.

Perhaps it was because he hadn't seen the girl in five years and that she was still a child when he left. They were married and she was considered his wife, but it was little more than a vague knowledge that she would someday bear him an heir in the future. She served no greater purpose than that. Her name meant "she belongs to me" and it was certainly true. She was his wife and half-sister, but that no longer mattered since she was dead. And it barely mattered while she lived. He wasn't happy she was gone, but neither was he sad or angry.

He just didn't really care.

True, it was an inconvenience. He would have to select a new Chief Wife.

Kahmunrah noticed that both the messenger and Sneferu were watching him closely, as if waiting for his reaction. The prince knew he would have to deal with this before he could handle more important matters.

"You have delivered your message," Kahmunrah stated firmly. "Leave me."

"I am sorry, your highness," said the messenger as he backed out of the tent.

Turning towards Sneferu, he ordered, "We will continue this later. I have one last task to complete as the leader of this army before the day is done."

"As you command, my prince," he nodded as Kahmunrah stepped out of his tent.

Waiting a reasonable distance away was his men, gathered in a circle. The prince calmly and evenly approached the crowd of people. His warriors cleared a path for him as he walked, ensuring that he both had a way to the center and that all of them were watching closely.

Awaiting his approach was two of his strongest and most dedicated soldiers. They'd missed the battle, but only because Kahmunrah sent them on a more important task. Between them they held a struggling figure. The man, dressed in fine clothes, had been dragged a long distance and looked very confused. He also appeared to be afraid.

Good.

"Turi, Viceroy of Kush," greeted the prince, making sure to speak loud enough for all to hear. "I am grateful that you could join us."

"Prince Kahmunrah, I am confused," he answered in a shaking voice. "Why have your men brought me here? If you wished to speak with me, all you needed was to ask. I am an obedient and willing servant to the pharaoh."

"Not quite that obedient, it would seem," he said, gesturing towards the bloody and corpse-covered surroundings. "Did you miss the signs of battle on your way here?"

Still clearly confused and afraid, "The rebels against the pharaoh and myself? They are traitors of Kush. I sent word to the pharaoh myself to warn of these uprisings."

"You did not stop them. My father tasked you to look after these lands and these people in his stead. If you had sought them out and silenced these rebels before they could gain strength, then my men would not have needed to travel here to solve the problem. They would not have needed to risk their lives."

There was a brief cheer of agreement from the gathered soldiers in response, but Kahmunrah didn't allow it to distract him. He continued to stare at the viceroy with a slightly friendly smile on his face.

"It is highly important to cut off problems while they are still small and weak. If you allow them to grow and fester, they can become dangerous," said the prince. "And you must continue to strike down on any threat or complication so that it may never rise up against you. You did not stop the rebels when they were merely whispers and rumors, so this is your fault."

"There have always been whispers and rumors, my prince. These people hear stories from their fathers and their grandfathers of the days before the pharaoh claimed these lands," he explained frantically. "But it was never more than talk. There was no way that any could have foreseen that they would grow bold enough for action."

"I would not have waited for them to grow bold," Kahmunrah said simply. "Now, I want you to give me something and I want you to give it to me exactly when I tell you to. You may have utterly failed me, and thus my father. But I am certain that you can do this right."

His confusion and fear clearly growing, "What is it that you wish from me?"

"You will give me a single reason why I should forgive this nearly traitorous failure at your role as Viceroy of Kush and you will give it to me at this very moment," he said with a predatory grin.

"I am sorry, but—"

Kahmunrah was already moving. His Khopesh flashed through the air and chopped into the man's throat. The angle was wrong for a proper decapitation, but blood rushed out of the wound as Turi collapsed onto the sand. There were shouts of shock from the crowd, but the prince didn't truly pay attention.

"You _did not_ give me _what_ I asked when I _told_ you to," he shouted at the dead body. Then, in a quieter voice, he said, "I will be obeyed. And incompetence is never forgiven."

He turned to his crowd of soldiers. Some looked uneasy with what he'd done, but more seemed to accept his actions as the right ones. He was descended from Ra. He was the future ruler of Egypt. Any decision he might make was the right and just choice. No one could question his judgment because divine blood ran through his veins. Most of his warriors understood that. The rest would have to be reminded.

"Let this be a warning to any who would fail their pharaoh," Kahmunrah shouted. "And let us go further and leave a further warning for those who would rebel against Egyptian rule. Kush shall be drenched in blood until Sekhmet herself would be quenched of her thirst. Let us leave a fear in them so that they never seek raise their fists against us again."

Still filled with the thrill of victory while rested enough that the weariness of battle would not bother them greatly, his words managed to stir the crowd into a cheer of enthusiasm. There would be no armed forces to face this time, but they should be able to make an unmistakable impression on the people of Kush regardless.

As Ra neared the horizon in order to begin his nightly journey through the underworld, the sky was stained red. Kahmunrah smiled as his warriors prepared to continue the campaign. His father would be so proud of what he'd learned since he left the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit more time is passing for the characters. It was bound to happen since I have to get them to the ages where they eventually die. But I digress.
> 
> The Book of Thoth is part of a story from ancient Egypt, one that sounds more like their version of a cautionary tale rather than an important religious story. It mostly involves a man locating the book (it was hidden inside a gold box inside a silver box inside an ebony/ivory box inside a wooden box inside a bronze box inside an iron box, guarded by scorpions and a deadly serpent, and resting in the deepest part of the Nile). The book, written by Thoth and made of emerald, is said to contain two spells, one of which allows the reader to understand the speech of animals, and one of which allows the reader to perceive the gods themselves. But mortals weren't supposed to possess this knowledge, so the guy and his family were killed and the book was buried with him. Then when the next guy tried to come and claim the book, the ghost of the first man warned him away and showed him horrible visions of what would happen if he should take the book. The second guy was smart enough to seal the book away and even buried the first man's wife and son.
> 
> Infectious diseases were rampant in the relatively densely populated Nile valley, where practically the whole population lived within a narrow strip of land along the river, and their incidence was dependent to some degree on the seasons. Smallpox , diarrhea, dysentery, typhoid, jaundice and relapsing fever were responsible for many deaths, above all during spring and summer. The ubiquity of water during the inundation brought with it a different set of ailments, chief among them probably malaria, which were the main cause for mortality in late autumn; while the cooler weather of autumn and winter seems to have favored the outbreak of respiratory illnesses.
> 
> A lot of the physicians would also be priests since most treatment involved both magical and medical components. And one of the major deities to call upon when faced with diseases would be Sekhmet. She is mostly views as the harsher aspect of Hathor. She was the goddess of fire, war, vengeance, menstruation (which is kind of amusing considering the previous ones), and medicine. She could either stop or summon plagues, was a patron of physicians and healers, and could be very scary when in battle. She had the titles of "Lady of Terror," "Lady of Life," and "One Who Loves Ma'at and Who Detests Evil." She had a lioness head, dressed in red, and wore a solar disk and a uraeus (the snake thing on Egyptian crowns). She also has a habit of drinking blood of her enemies, that was once used to trick her into getting drunk to stop one of her insane slaughters.
> 
> As for the army coming out of the underworld with hawk/falcon heads being connected to Sokar rather than Horus, I have my reasons. Horus might be the son of the ruler of the underworld, but he isn't really mentioned to dwell there. Sokar, who also has a bird head, does live there. Sokar is directly connected to the underworld, so it makes more sense for a gate to the underworld that summons bird-men to be connected to him rather than Horus. At least it makes more sense to me.
> 
> And yes, there was some trouble with the Kush in 1493 BC (which would have been when Kahmunrah was 17). That part is based on historical fact. But the part about killing the viceroy and going on to kill more people other than the rebels, that's all Kahmunrah.


	5. Return of Kahmunrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't mention in the text what disease was hitting the place, though I mentioned some possibilities. The one that I chose was typhoid fever. It isn't exactly a fun disease, but few of them are. 
> 
> Bast (also referred to as "Bastet") is a cat-headed goddess, a goddess of protection and cats, associated with perfume, dancing, and singing. She's also one of the more commonly known Egyptian goddesses.
> 
> One of the big problems with the Egyptian afterlife was that you were supposed to journey through the underworld, which was a dangerous place with Apep and other hazards to deal with. That's why they created the Book of Life, which is essentially a collection of spells and instructions on how to get past all these things and not end up with a horrible fate. And once you managed to make it to Anubis, he would judge you by having your heart weighed against the Feather of Truth, which came from Ma'at. If your heart was weighed down with lies and crimes against the gods and pharaoh, it was eaten by Ammit and you were doomed to oblivion. If it was lighter than the feather due to leading an orderly and obedient life, you got to enjoy the afterlife. Oh, and the entire mummification and burial process took approximately 70 days. No one can ever deny that they were thorough.

It had been a difficult season of sickness, all pleas to Sekhmet failing to relieve the suffering. Fever, headache, and coughing were quickly joined by delirium and red splotches on the body. Other issues of the abdomen may appear that could be seen by skilled physicians, but the fever and delirium were the easiest to spot. Some may recover if the physicians were skilled, but others were lost. No group of people was spared from the illness. Slaves, servants, craftsmen, priests, scribes, and even members of the royal family were touched by sickness as the harsh summer continued.

When the fevers began to cool for some, it was already too late for others. Several familiar servants within the palace were gone. One of the pharaoh's wives, a princess from another kingdom who wed him to help form an alliance, also fell to the illness. But the death that Ahkmrenrah felt the saddest about was Aneksi, his half-sister.

Professional mourners wept and cried out in the streets. Her body was cleaned, dried in natron, and wrapped in linen. As the wife of the future pharaoh, Aneksi was entitled to have her body properly prepared and taken to a respectable tomb. She would be ensured a wonderful afterlife, buried with protective amulets and spells necessary to keep her safe so that the dangers of the underworld did not touch her.

None of that changed the fact that Ahkmenrah would miss her. There were a few other children within the palace, but he did end up spending plenty of time around her and Hatshepsut whenever he got the chance. He wasn't supposed to be around them and the areas of the palace meant for the royal women, but he did. He would seek them out between his lessons, enjoying their company. And now she was gone.

Ahkmenrah stroked Nedjem's ears gently, coaxing a purr from the sacred cat. It was a comforting sound. He'd always liked the felines that stalked the palace and hunted rodents. They were friendly creatures. And when he needed them, one of the cats would let him hug and pet the sacred animals of Bast. It was true in the past and it was true in the present.

"I thought I might find you here."

He glanced up to see Hatshepsut join him on the bench. They'd both changed a little over the years since they began spending time with one another. He'd reached the age where his side-lock of youth was cut off and his body was showing a few signs of the time he spent learning combat. She was showing hints of a womanly figure and now wore a lovely wig. They were growing up, though there were times that they still acted as if they were children.

Ahkmenrah found himself smiling almost against his will as she sat beside him, close enough that Nedjem's tail could flick her occasionally. He'd been doing that a lot around her lately; he just kept smiling for no reason when she was near. Even his sadness in regards to Aneksi's death wasn't enough to completely smother that reaction. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.

In the earlier years, he treated both girls the same and viewed them in a similar manner to each other. He simply liked spending time with them, playing games and such. More recently, Ahkmenrah had been seeking them out more often because he wanted to see Hatshepsut specifically. He'd still liked Aneksi, but there was something different about the other girl. There was something special about her, something that made him smile and feel warm inside.

"You always seek out one of the sacred cats when you are upset," she continued, reaching over to pet the feline. "And I knew Nedjem likes to curl up in the sun here during the day and I knew Nedjem is your favorite. So I knew I'd find you here."

She was right. The day Kahmunrah left the palace, the younger prince sought out Nedjem. Even if his brother could be a little aloof, he didn't want him to leave. The then-kitten comforted Ahkmenrah as he faced the knowledge that he wouldn't see his brother for years. And now he had done the exact same thing.

Smiling slightly at her, Ahkmenrah said, "You have always known me well."

"You are easy to know, Prince Ahkmenrah. You are smart, thoughtful, and kind-hearted. You are obedient to the pharaoh and the gods. You prefer to think before you take action, you study your lessons carefully, and you have always spoken gently with the servants even when they make mistakes. You are a good person and a good prince."

Perhaps Ra's journey across the sky was closer to the ground than usual. The sun's light must be hitting him more directly than usual. It was the only explanation he could think of for why his face felt so warm now.

Her face growing briefly more somber, she said, "We shall all miss Aneksi, but she is certain to find peace in the afterlife. There is no doubt that her heart will be lighter than the feather of Ma'at and she will be judged fairly by Anubis. I also believe that she shall be happier in the underworld than she would have been if she remained among the living."

"Why do you say that, Hatshepsut?"

"From the times we spoke together, it seems she was uncertain that she wanted to be Prince Kahmunrah's Chief Wife."

Ahkmenrah frowned briefly as Nedjem's head tilted so the prince's petting move to the ears. It took him a few moments, but he thought he might understand a little. Some days it was difficult to imagine all the responsibilities that would rest on his shoulder. All his lessons were meant to prepare him to serve as Kahmunrah's advisor, but the younger prince occasionally worried it wouldn't be enough. He didn't want to let his brother and the kingdom down. Since even his future role as a mere advisor was, it made a little sense. Of course Aneksi would worry about being Kahmunrah's Chief Wife. Mother's example would be hard to match.

"Come with me, Ahkmenrah," she said, pulling the prince to his feet abruptly enough to startle Nedjem. "Let us find a more cheerful way to spend our time. Aneksi would not wish for us to brood."

Knowing she was right, he allowed Hatshepsut to lead him away. It didn't take him long to realize her destination. She pulled him towards one of the gardens. He was quite aware she liked that particular garden in the same way that she knew he would seek out the sacred cats. It was somewhere she was happy and felt comfortable. In a way, it was amazing. They knew each other so well by now.

* * *

Merenkahre stood in his chamber, staring out at the night. The pale light of the full moon painted the land in softer colors than what he could see during the day. A gentle breeze reached him, the heat of the day already fading from the sand and stone. In the distance, he could spot a few late-night travelers, hopefully protected by Khonsu. It was beautiful and peaceful, almost reminding him of the night his younger son was born.

Unfortunately, thinking too much about that wonderful night reminded the man of the prophecies that surrounded both of his sons. And they were troubling him lately.

Reports of Kahmunrah's time away trickled in every now and then, painting a scene of fierce battles and undeniable victories in his mind. There was no doubt in Merenkahre's mind that his eldest son had grown into an effective warrior with a cunning mind for battle. The scattered reports confirmed it.

And there was nothing wrong with being a capable fighter and being able to lead men against an enemy. In the earlier days of being a pharaoh, Merenkahre vanquished plenty who tried to rebel against his rightful place as ruler. He'd even tied the severed head of a particularly annoying opponent to the front of his boat once to send a message. He didn't completely regret the choices of his youth, but they were not necessary the same actions he'd choose presently. Merenkahre knew he'd grown more thoughtful with age and wisdom. And yet even in his bolder and more violent days of the past, the pharaoh remembered having some restraint. Kahmunrah seemed to lack it.

No matter where the elder prince and his troops were sent, they always seemed to go farther and slaughter more people than they were ordered. He was effective at quelling whatever unrest, dangerous bandits, or troublesome neighbors they might encounter, but there were rarely many survivors. The prince and his troops were very thorough. There were whispers of new titles for Kahmunrah in response to his actions. He was called "Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty" and "He Who Kills Those Who Do Not Oblige." And no matter how many times Merenkahre sent orders for them to relocate to another problem and that there was nothing wrong with a little restraint, it always seemed to end up the same.

The reports of his son's various campaigns stayed in his mind, just as the words to the prophecy he tried to ignore for years. The words of the gods, spoken by Khemsait, said "if he is given power over someone, only pain and suffering will follow." And once he was allowed the chance to order soldiers, it had come true. It was also said that "he shall bathe the throne in blood, bury the weak alive, and seek power from all sources," but Merenkahre couldn't believe that. He could not allow himself to think that his son would cause so much harm when he was allowed to become pharaoh. There had to be another possibility.

The pharaoh closed his eyes briefly and dragged his hand tiredly across his face. Time had not been completely kind to him. The life as ruler of the kingdom and supreme authority among humans due to his divine heritage had aged him enough to leave their mark. Lines were etched across his face where once there were none. He was growing older. Even if accident or disease didn't take him, he knew that his years were numbered. It was past time that he consider preparations for the next pharaoh, finishing Kahmunrah's education on his other political and religious duties. His son must return home soon.

He'd hoped that his eldest son would learn discipline and control during his time away, but the reports didn't reflect that. Merenkahre sent a quick and heartfelt prayer to any gods who might listen that he was wrong and that Kahmunrah had grown in the last several years. He'd hoped to play to his sons' strengths, allowing the elder prince to study combat, strategy, and tactics while raising Ahkmenrah to serve as an advisor on more diplomatic and political matters. The two of them would balance each other, ensuring that Kahmunrah's reign would be a successful one that would be remembered for all of time. Now the pharaoh couldn't help wondering if there was any chance to make it work or if all his efforts were wasted.

Merenkahre forced his eyes open and stared up towards the night sky once again. It was foolish to spend too much time worrying and wondering about all the possibilities. He had not seen Kahmunrah in years, the prince not even returning when his wife died. Any decisions that the pharaoh might consider could wait until he had the chance to see his son again. He needed to see what sort of man he'd grown to be. Only then could he determine what would be the wisest course of action.

* * *

Hatshepsut knew that it was beyond time that she should be married. She'd spent the last twenty years of her life learning to read and write, the various prayers and rituals required for many of the gods and goddesses, and Shepsheret's ability to manipulate advisors without them realizing it. She also made sure to learn how to run the royal household properly, as was the duty of any half-decent woman. But no matter what skills or knowledge she gained, it didn't change the fact she knew it would eventually lead to her marriage to one of the princes.

Adjusting her wig and straightening her dress, Hatshepsut found herself smiling as she left her room. With Kahmunrah's continued absence over the years, none of the princesses had married him since the late Aneksi. A couple of them were sent to neighboring kingdoms, but most were simply waiting around. Most would eventually become wives to the elder prince, though they would have to wait for his return and most still probably wouldn't marry him until after the coronation.

One, however, would end up with Ahkmenrah and they all knew it. And even though it would mean missing out on being the wife of a pharaoh, several of the young women preferred the idea of marrying the younger prince. Of course, it took time for him to grow up and there was no true hurry for him to be wed as young as his brother was. That gave him time to know the various girls. And it gave him time to grow close to one in particular.

No matter what anyone might say later, Hatshepsut knew she did not do anything wrong. She did not attempt to gain the younger prince's favor over the years in an effort to become his wife. She originally saw him as a companion, someone she enjoyed speaking to and who was clever when it came to games. It was only as they grew older that she realized that he might someday become a good husband, one that she could love and cherish. And then she figured out that he was looking at her differently as well, staring at her as if he wished for her to be his wife.

She loved Ahkmenrah. And he seemed to love her in return. Neither of them had spoken of such a thing to the other yet, but that was all right. There was time. He'd lived through fifteen floodings of the Nile. From what she'd heard from the servants, most men outside the royal family would only be starting to consider marriage at that age. And Ahkmenrah would have to bring up the issue to Father if they wished to someday wed, his blessing required before they could proceed. Though she knew Pharaoh Merenkahre loved his younger son dearly and would be happy with the union, there was no need to hurry. As Ahkmenrah was the younger prince, there was no immediate need for him to marry and have an heir. There was plenty of time for it just to be the two of them.

With a smile on her face and a light heart, Hatshepsut headed down the hall towards her final destination. She only paused a moment as she passed the colorful images on the wall depicting Nephthys, the goddess who was the mother of Anubis, wife of Set, and sister of Isis. The princess was particularly fond of that goddess. She was a protector of the dead and known as the Lady of the House. She wasn't as important or as powerful as some gods and goddesses. At times it seemed that her relationships to others were the only reasons to give her notice. When the princess thought about the fact, she worried that the women of the royal family were similarly useful only due to being related to more important people. But, as Hatshepsut looked at the red-dressed figure with falcon wings, she remembered that she was a goddess of death, service, lamentation, night time, and rivers. She helped Isis bring back Osiris after his murder and helped protect the dead alongside her sister. It helped to remind Hatshepsut that a partner who could help others could be just as important as someone who wielded power alone.

After that minor pep talk and the thoughts it produced about standing beside the future main advisor to the pharaoh, Hatshepsut hurried the rest of the way down the hall and out into the garden. And even with how busy he was now, Ahkmenrah was standing beneath a tree and waiting for her. The young man was five years younger than her and still growing, but he was showing clear signs of becoming more handsome with age. When he smiled at her, the princess found herself smiling in response. By the time she greeted Ahkmenrah with a hug, both of them wore bright grins on their faces.

"Now that Father asks you to attend so many meetings, I barely get to see you," she said. "I hope that they at least appreciate your wisdom if they insist on stealing your time so often."

"I am not certain how much wisdom I might have to offer, but they do listen to my ideas," he said.

Placing her hand softly on his shoulder, Hatshepsut said, "Nonsense. You may not be as wise as Thoth and you may be younger than most of those advisors, but I know that you have plenty of wisdom to share."

She could see that he had news to share. There was a light in his eyes, an excitement that he couldn't quite hide. Hatshepsut loved seeing that expression on his face.

"Whatever it is that you wish to tell me, speak now," she said. "I know you want to, Ahkmenrah."

Ducking his head briefly, the prince muttered, "You know me far too well." Then meeting her gaze once again, he said, "Father shared with me some wonderful news. Kahmunrah is coming home."

Hatshepsut fought the urge to react. She kept her expression relatively happy for the younger prince, no matter how much the news worried her. It may have been years, but she still remembered him and how he was during his time in the palace.

After her initial reaction, the princess forced herself to remember how she used to reassure Aneksi. He'd been gone for years. He could have changed. There was no reason to worry. And even Kahmunrah still acted the same as before, Hatshepsut knew how to avoid drawing his wrath.

Besides, Ahkmenrah loved and missed his older brother. He was clearly happy to hear he was coming back. He was excited to see the elder prince again after so many years apart. And Hatshepsut couldn't ruin his good mood.

"I am surprised to hear that," she said carefully, "but I suppose his return is long overdue."

Somehow, his grin managed to widen even further as he said, "It will be nice to see my brother again."

* * *

From the moment he set foot in the building, Kahmunrah gained a smug smirk on his face. He may have spent about a decade away from the palace, training and engaging in battle with equal ferocity, but it still felt like home. The elder prince knew he belonged, that it was where he would someday command the kingdom in the same way he commanded soldiers on the battlefield.

Most of the men he'd commanded were currently dispersed to help with the harvest and construction as was tradition for returning soldiers, but Kahmunrah knew they would return the instant he summoned them for combat. They were loyal to Egypt and _very_ loyal to their future pharaoh. If he chose to order them to slaughter each other without explanation, he doubted any of them would hesitate for long. Surely that level of obedience and their results would impress Father.

For a little while, Kahmunrah had wondered why his soldiers were always being redirected to new locations before they could finish. But he understood now that Father wanted to simply make the best use of them. Rather than isolate their effective and ruthless results, the pharaoh wished to expand the area they could affect. It was the only logical explanation.

The only member of his forces that wasn't dismissed to work on manual labor in the meantime was Sneferu. The former thief walked slightly behind the prince as they entered the palace. Kahmunrah knew better than that.

"While we are here, I require you to infiltrate the other servants and the slaves," the prince commanded quietly. "Listen and learn everything you can. It is useful to have this knowledge if necessary. I need to know who within these walls will serve my needs the most effectively."

"Of course, Prince Kahmunrah," he said. "I shall do as you ask."

"Prince Kahmunrah," a servant greeted, bowing respectively and with a hint of dread. "Your safe return is most welcome after your travels and the battles in the name of the pharaoh. If you follow me, there is a chamber awaiting your arrival so that you may refresh yourself from the journey and a don a clean tunic. There is to be a feast this evening to celebrate your presence once more in the palace."

The young man smiled briefly and replied honestly, "How delightful. It will be so nice to enjoy a proper bath again. Not to mention more comfortable and appropriate garments for royalty. Lead the way," he commanded, taking only a second to dismiss Sneferu.

As promised, there were clothes and a bath waiting for the elder prince. The other servants and slaves must have just finished carrying the water because it was pleasantly warm still and he didn't even have to shout his customary threat to disembowel someone for their incompetence. It was a minor shame since his time on the battlefield increased his imagination in regards to inventive torments, but the warm water and sweet-smelling oils left his mood pleasant regardless.

By the time he was nearly dressed again and looked how a future pharaoh should, an older servant had entered the chamber carrying a pitcher and cups. He was mildly surprised that it didn't occur to him until she placed her burden on a nearby table that she was familiar. She was older, but still recognizable.

"You, stay there," he ordered. Then, directing his attention to the others in the chamber, Kahmunrah commanded, "Get out."

The rest of the servants and slaves, who had previously been helping him dress and performing other menial tasks, scurried eagerly out of the room. The prince barely acknowledged their existence as they left. There was no reason to do so since they were little better than mobile furniture. The only one he'd ever truly noticed was the one who stayed behind.

"Hello, Raia," he said.

She smiled warmly and respectfully, "It is good to see you again, my prince. It was not the same without you here."

"Then I suppose it is good that I have returned," said Kahmunrah. "I am here to select a new wife and take my proper place beside Father as his heir."

There was a brief flash of emotion across her face, one that was easy to miss or ignore. But he still managed to spot it. Something was wrong, something she wanted to hide from him. The prince frowned, a tension filling him until Kahmunrah felt like a cobra about to strike. There was a threat of some kind; he needed to identify it and destroy it.

"Tell me, Raia," he said. "What troubles you?"

Her eyes dropped momentarily before she spoke. He tone was hesitant and cautious, as if she was afraid to offend the prince, the pharaoh, or the gods. But Kahmunrah wished for her to speak and Raia never before disappointed or disobeyed him, so he knew she would do as he commanded.

"You have been gone for a long time, my prince. You have been away from the pharaoh's gaze with only the words of others to let him know of your deeds. Your younger brother was within sight, his growth and accomplishments easy to witness. I fear that in the absence of his heir, the pharaoh may have begun to favor Prince Ahkmenrah more than I expected. And though I cannot explain why such dread would fill my heart when your birthright should be so clear, I believe it would be wise to take care to ensure others can see your worthiness to rule. It has always been obvious to me, my prince. I hope your time away has not blinded others to that truth."

Something deep inside his chest coiled and tightened. Surely Father would not forget how much his heir deserved the throne? There news of victories and conquered foes must have reminded him enough. None who stood against his forces survived for long. Kahmunrah had ensured that, squeezing out weaknesses such as mercy and restraint in battle from his soldiers. Surely it proved that Kahmunrah was ready to rule and none could compare?

But Ahkmenrah remained in the palace during those years. He remained in sight, winning over the attention and affection of others as usual. Even with the knowledge of how unnecessary the young prince was, Mother and Father adored him. Kahmunrah remembered that clearly. Without the presence of their more important son, how much could that boy get in the way and distract them? He could easily have spent those years trying to earn what belonged to Kahmunrah.

Of course he would fail at such a thing, but it irked the elder prince. The idea that someone might try to steal what Kahmunrah desired and was entitled to… No, that would not do.

Whether or not Raia's concerns held any merit, the elder prince knew he would have to make a point. He needed to assert his right as the future ruler. He needed to send a clear demonstration that his baby brother was nothing. He had to do it. It was he act of a powerful pharaoh.

A few ideas began to slither around the back of his mind, but Kahmunrah couldn't focus on them for long. Another servant had already arrived to escort him to the feast. The elder prince followed her down the once-familiar halls, plans on asserting his dominance and power carefully tucked away.

If the delicious smell of roasted antelope and beef didn't already tell him how impressive the feast would be, the crowds around the table certainly did. High-ranked individuals, various wives, and numerous princesses were gathered next to fresh breads of all sorts, chickpeas, leeks, figs, and wild poultry roasted into a mouth-watering meal. Musicians played in the corner and their music filled the air, the women consisting of only the most talented and skilled players in the kingdom. A smile momentarily crossed his face. This was truly a feast worthy of the future pharaoh.

Then that smile shifted into a grimace. Across the large chamber, half-hidden behind one of the broad columns was Ahkmenrah. He'd grown taller and his side-lock of youth was gone, but Kahmunrah knew who he was. The younger prince was speaking animatedly to one of their half-sisters, clearly oblivious to how much Kahmunrah wished that Sobek would send a crocodile to attack him. The burning resentment of years past had not faded with time and Raia's words only served to coax the flames higher.

Though he wanted nothing to do with his brother, the elder prince forced himself to start walking. As the heir, it was Kahmunrah's right to sit near the pharaoh whenever Father arrived. And to reach that position, he would have to approach the younger prince's current location.

"Kahmunrah," greeted Ahkmenrah, breaking off from his conversation at the sight of his brother. "I almost did not recognize you after all this time. It has been far too long since you have been home."

With only a hint of annoyance since any more would give the younger prince greater attention than he deserved, he said, "Sometimes it is important for a leader to go and demonstrate his strength rather than remain, cringing like a child. These past years away were filled with battles and combat worthy of a future pharaoh."

"I look forward to hearing those stories, brother," smiled the younger prince. "I am certain that your adventures were worthy of our father's deeds."

"Of course they were," Kahmunrah said sharply.

Thankfully, he was spared any further conversation as the numerous titles of the pharaoh were listed in order to properly announce Father's arrival. As always, Merenkahre stood before the gathered crowd with all the regal authority that the human-incarnation of Horus deserved. Shepsheret joined him, as beautiful and graceful as Kahmunrah's memories of Mother. The sight once again made the elder prince feel like he was truly home. It also left a smirk on his face, the knowledge that he would someday command that much power filling the young man with pride.

Once the formalities were complete, Merenkahre directed his gaze upon the gathering and said, "After many years defending the people and kingdom with blade and spear, my son and heir has returned at least. Prince Kahmunrah, who sought to honor the gods and his pharaoh, earned numerous titles from his battles and left strong memories of his actions among allies and enemies alike. Let none doubt his skill as a warrior."

While his words were met with the respect and appreciation a pharaoh's declaration should receive, Kahmunrah felt that some held a hint of trepidation in response. Not all, but a few. Ahkmenrah looked suitably impressed, but the sharp bite of resentment and suspicion made Kahmunrah wonder if the reluctant response to his deeds were somehow his brother's fault.

"His return, however, is long overdue," continued the pharaoh. "Now that he is with us once more, Prince Kahmunrah can continue his preparations to someday take the throne. And he shall soon find a new wife so that my heir might have an heir of his own."

Again, there was a hint of trepidation at his words. Kahmunrah found himself scowling slightly. The princesses should be more eager to bear his sons. The one from before, the one who was speaking to Ahkmenrah earlier, looked practically nervous.

"But with all the preparations and responsibilities that now rest upon my long-absent son, Prince Kahmunrah, it would be foolish to ignore my other son," said Merenkahre, extending his hand to gesture towards the surprised younger prince. "Though Prince Ahkmenrah is not my immediate heir, he is still descended from the gods and should have recognition as my son and of being of royal blood."

At his nod, a priest entered the chamber. The man was bearing a gold object that gleamed in the torch light. Kahmunrah felt the burn of rage slithering around as he recognized the tablet, the magical creation made specifically for his worthless brother. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. No matter what plans he might have or what Thuity crafted in Memphis, the knowledge that they created such a powerful artifact in the younger prince's name was just too hateful and terrible to ignore. The boy should not even exist, let alone received such a glorious gift. The tablet that was being carried into the chamber, the panels slightly unaligned, should have been meant for Kahmunrah.

"This tablet, created by a gathering of the greatest craftsmen and priests ever assembled, contains powerful magic. It is like nothing before," stated Merenkahre. "And just as I entrust the future throne and kingdom to Prince Kahmunrah, so too do I entrust this artifact to Prince Ahkmenrah. I am certain that both of my sons will guard their responsibilities carefully."

There was no trepidation from the audience as the young prince accepted the tablet. They were clearly happy. They adored the useless boy. Ahkmenrah's surprised and humbled expression was disgusting. How dare he accept what should belong to the heir? How dare everyone fawn over the younger prince? Kahmunrah was the only one who mattered. He was the future pharaoh.

Anything else that Father might have said fell on deaf ears. Kahmunrah just stared at the younger prince venomously. Ahkmenrah must learn his place. The useless and pointless brat must suffer for this indignity. His existence stole away what should solely belong to the elder prince, so something would need to be stolen in return.

Then, as the feast truly began, Kahmunrah noticed a small detail. While several gazed upon the younger prince with affection, one specific princess looked at him with more affection than others. It was the same one who he'd spoken to before the meal. And even more intriguing, Ahkmenrah seemed to return the sentiment since he blushed occasionally when their eyes met. If Kahmunrah didn't know better, it almost looked like…

A predatory grin spread across his face. _There_ was a possibility, one that would assert without question who was in charge. If this didn't prove the elder prince's dominance, nothing would. And it would be a delightful piece of Ahkmenrah for all the attention and affection he'd stolen over the years.

Kahmunrah selected a juicy piece of roasted antelope. This was going to be delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case the various time skips are messing with you, here are the ages by the end of this chapter. Ahkmenrah is fifteen, Kahmunrah is twenty-two, and Hatshepsut is twenty. I thought you might like to know.


End file.
